


Sign Love

by Islandofmisfittoys13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandofmisfittoys13/pseuds/Islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both girls were at Venice Beach the moment they met. Ashlyn crashed into Ali on her skateboard. Everything started there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Venice Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me randomly. I might not update as often (even though i said that about Carpe Diem). For those who read I See You And I Actually Feel Something (ISYAIAFS) i'll try to update that one more. I just got stuck. ENJOY THE NEW STORY!

Today was like any other beautiful day in California. This weekend was a get away weekend with some friends before returning to Virginia. The girls from my team decided that it was best if we had a weekend to just relax and hang out somewhere new. Of course it wasn't my first time here in California. My friends and I were skating down Venice Beach. It was packed. One distraction could get you thrown off your board. You could guess what happened next... I got distracted. My name was called from behind. It was an ex-girlfriend from college. I smiled to let her know I recognized her. But it was quickly wiped off my face when my skateboard abruptly stopped. My body still moving.

I felt myself slam into something hard, taking whatever it was to the ground. My vision went black for a second. I waited until it came back before I tried to move. I looked down to see a body under me. I quickly jumped to my feet, instantly helping the person who was just under me.

Once the person was on their feet, I decided to take a look at who the mystery person was. My eyes made contact with the most welcoming warm brown eyes I have ever seen. For a moment my words were caught my throat. I grazed my eyes over this beautiful, tan, and athletic woman standing in front of me. My eyes landed on her face, noting the wide grin. I heard her laugh. It was such a peaceful laugh.

"Hi," I said. No response other than her smile. 

"I'm sorry for running into you. I got distracted." I waited. No response again.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask. I wait. No response... Again.

"I'm Ashlyn," I smiled, stuck my hand out. She slipped her hand into mine. They were so delicate and soft.

"What's your name?" I try again. Still not a response.

"Um," I was not sure of what to do. So I decided to just let her go. But not before getting her number. "Can I give you my number?" She still didn't respond to me. Maybe this woman was mute?

I took my phone out of my back pocket. Unlocked it. Opened the keypad for calling. "Is it okay for me to ask for your number?" I show her my screen. I watch her cheeks go to a rosy red as she nods. She takes my phone ,types it in then hands it back to me.

"Thank you. I'll text you later." I smile. She still didn't talk to me. I chuckled. I lifted my hand to wave before picking up my board. I shook her hand once more with a wink. My friends came up behind me and waved to the girl before we skated away.

_I wonder why she didn't talk._

* * *

 

My brother Kyle wanted to take a walk along Venice Beach. We rarely have chances to do this since I don’t live anywhere relatively close to California. I was in town visiting since I was with the National team for an international friendly at the StubHub Center. As we were walking, we both decided that we were hungry. So he went off to grab us a bite to eat. I stood and waited near the restaurant for him. While waiting, I was side tackled by another human I presume. It was scary...and painful. I kind of blacked out after I got hit. Everything came back to me soon. I was pulled to my feet by one of the most attractive woman ever in my eyes. I was looking around for why she had hit me. There was a skateboard on the ground next to us.

I looked back up to the woman. She started talking to me. When I reached up to subtly turn on my hearing aid, I realized that I had forgotten them at my brother’s house after he rushed me out to come here. I cursed internally. The woman kept talking. I kept standing there in silence. I laughed here and there at how adorably confused she was as to why I wasn't responding.

I didn't think she would keep trying to talk to me. She actually took me by surprise when she handed me her phone. I couldn't hear her without my hearing aids but I could definitely read her lips. She was asking for my number. Usually I don't give it out, but I decided to so I could somehow meet up with her before leaving and explain why I didn't talk.

I waved as she picked up her skateboard to ride off. Her friends got my attention when they waved. I’m sure they noticed me by the surprised look on their faces after I smiled and waved back. My inability to hear didn't keep me from talking normally. I was like every other person. I was just too shy to speak to that beautiful woman in front of me.

"Why are you bleeding?" He asks, making sure his face was facing mine. I read his lips and made out what he asked.

"This woman got distracted and knocked me to the ground when she flew off her skateboard." I explain.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod. I watch as Kyle sets the bags down to use his hands to sign me something.

"Was she hot?" He signs.

"Smoking." I sign my answer.

"10?" He signs with a curious look.

"Infinity." I sign with a smirk. "I gave her my number." I tell him with my hands. Kyle immediately drops his jaw. I watch as he starts hollering with laughter.

"You're good, B." He signs before picking up the bags. We decided to go back to his place to eat. The second I walked in, I went straight to my hearing aids so I didn't have to worry about signing or reading his lips while we ate.

I tucked them into my ears then turned them on. My eyes closed while I let my ears adjust to the new intake of sound. Once I felt I was ready, I made my way to the living room to eat. Kyle and I sat on the floor with the food on the coffee table.

“Are you okay?” He signs, quickly.

"I'm good." I answer him, grabbing a fork.

"Are your hearing aids in?" He asks, testing the waters. I nod before reaching to grab the box with my food.

"So if this girl calls you to ask you out on a date, will you go?" He asks, shoveling some food into his mouth.

"Depends where I am." I tell him. I'm waiting for the next question. One of the most important questions everyone knows my situation asks.   

"Let's say she does ask you on a date." He clears his throat. I set my fork down before I turn my.head to look at him, "Will you tell her that you're deaf?"

"Depends." I answer honestly.

"How does that depend, Al? You know it's important to tell a person that." Kyle sighs.

"Like I said, it depends." I answer, turning myself away.

"On?" He asks.

"If I even want to go on a second date with her."

"Well if you do feel like you want to go on a second date, don't forget babes." Kyle leans over and kisses my cheek.

"I know, Kyle.” I snap slightly annoyed.

“Hey, I am just warning you,” He defends.

“Thanks for caring like always.” I turn my head to him to smile. “We will see what happens.”


	2. Game Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I told one of you lovely readers that I wasn't going to post a new chapter until this weekend... SURPRISE! I actually wasn't going to post but today was kind of um one of those days where you're just in some massive downer sort of funk. So i decided to write instead of study for my final tomorrow (oops) and post a new chapter. A lot of you happen to really enjoy this story so maybe i'll try turn my focus to this one more than my others but still update my other ones.

The next day was game day. I was prepared to kick some ass. My normal pre-game routine was going as usual. Wake up, eat something light but healthy, shower, brush my teeth, grab some water, grab my headphones and gear, go meet up with the team, go to whatever Jill planned for the day then head to the stadium when it was time.

Upon arrival, i usually walk straight for the locker room. First thing, find my cubby area. Second, change. Third, put in my hearing aids AFTER I put my hair up in my signature bun. Fourth, listen to music quietly. Fifth, cleats on before putting everything away so we can head out for warm ups.

No difference today. We arrived at the stadium. I was heading for the locker room but I had stopped to sign a few things for some fans. I talked with a few of the younger ones. Kelley came up from behind to warn me that we only had a few minutes before being late to the locker room. 

Quickly, I wrapped things up, gave the littler girls a high five and turned to walk off. When I turned around, I accidentally bumped into someone. The person gripped my sides as fast as they could. They pretty much kept me from falling. 

I looked up to see who it was. It was the girl who tackled me the day before.  _I still don't know her name._  I smiled in gratitude. 

"Hey, you're the girl from yesterday." She said. Luckily this time i had my hearing aids in so i was able to hear her. 

"Yes, you're skateboard lady." I smirked, causing her to blush and rub the back of her neck.

"I really want to apologize for that." She looks at me with guilty eyes. 

"It's okay, really. I know you were distracted." I stuck my hand out. "I'm Ali."

"Ashlyn, I know I told you this already." She gently slid her hand into mine to shake it. 

"I know. sorry about that." I apologize.

"It's cool. Can i ask you a question?" She ponders.

"Go for it." I tell her. 

"Why didn't you talk like you are now?" Ashlyn asks, slightly confused again. It was still adorable.

"Um, long story." I half smiled. I checked my watch, eyes going wide as I realize I have one minute to find the locker room. "Look, I really want to explain, but I need to go. Text me before the game ends so i can call you after. Hopefully we can meet up?" I ask as I start to walk backyards. 

"Definitely." 

"Cool. See you later, Ashlyn." 

* * *

 

My eyes lingered on the place Ali had left. I didn't need to look in a mirror to know that I was smiling. Smiling Smiling a little bit too wide if you ask me. Without a doubt was I going to text her. No way in hell am I going to pass up this opportunity to take out such a gorgeous woman. Finally, I shook myself out of this weird spell Ali had me in. I lifted my wrist to check my watch. The game was going to start in about 30 minutes. _Time to go buy food for my friends._

I rushed back over to my assigned seat. I saw my friends and made my way over. I passed out their orders to the four girls in front of me. All of them thanked me. I threw back a ‘you’re welcome’ then sat down. First thing I did was pull out my phone.

"Geez Ash, I aged 20 years by the time you got back." Crystal said beside me.

"Oh shut up, be happy you have food." I elbowed her arm, earning a whine from her.

"What took you so long, man?" Chantel asks, reaching for the soda.

"I was talking to someone." I shrugged before eating a nacho.

"Ohhh, was it that girl from Venice?" Yael teases.

"That's for me to know and you guys to never find out." I wink, popping another chip in my mouth.

"Lame!" Nikki boos. We all laugh for a bit until they notice the U.S. National Team walking out in their warm ups. We start clapping our hands and cheering. A reminder popped into my head. I looked down to grab my phone. I pull up Ali's number. Now I change her name from mystery girl to Ali.

_Hey Ali, it's Ashlyn_. I quickly type it out then press send so I can go back to the game.

I'm watching the team warm up. Enjoying it thoroughly. The team is stretching now. I see one girl on the floor, stomach facing downwards. A bright blue color catches my eyes. I meet the color with my eyes and realize it's a player’s underwear. I smirk, _Calvin's. Same._ Internally I laugh. Externally, my eyes wander around to sneak a peek at the last name on that jersey. _Krieger 11._ Hmm, I don’t remember there being a Krieger on the team.

“What are you staring at?” Nikki asks from my left. Not wanting to, I pull my eyes from number 11 to pay my attention to Nikki.

“Nothing why?” I ask, popping another chip into my mouth.

“You are like glaring at something or someone?” Nikki states which actually sounds like a confused question.

“No, I am watching them warm up.”  My mind goes back to number 11. As I’m watching I hear the name Krieger to my right. It’s not good to eavesdrop on conversations but I was really intrigued by this woman. So, I somewhat focused on what Yael and Crystal were saying.

“Can you believe Krieger is back?” Yael asked Crystal.

“I know, I’m so happy she’s back. Next time if I get called into camp, I’ll get to play with her!” Crystal squealed excitedly.

“She’s such an amazing player. I wonder how she liked Germany.”

“Well i mean she must have loved it if she stayed for that long.”

“True. Well I guess we will see what club team she is assigned to before the World Cup.”

“Hopefully the spirit with us.”

“Agreed girl, agreed.” Yael sighs.

Krieger was in Germany, huh? I wonder what team she was playing for. I guess if she gets drafted to the Spirit then I can talk to her.

“They are going into the locker room again. Game is starting soon!” Chantel squeaks.

* * *

 

We entered the locker room once again. Everyone was changing out of their warm ups and into their game uniforms.  While I am changing I hear hands clapping.

“Guess what day it is!” I hear Megan start screaming. We did this every game we had.

“Gaaame Daay!” I started screaming with her. Everyone started laughing.

“Every freakin’ game.” Tobin laughs tossing a ball our way.

“Hey, don’t hate.” Megan says, feigning offense.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tobin brushes off with a chuckle. I shake my head at the two.

“Alright girls, heading out in five minutes! Get your cleats on!” Jill shouts. 

All of us grab our cleats that Nike custom made for us for the World Cup. I slide mine on and tighten them to my liking. Once I’m comfortable I get up and stretch.  I make sure my bun is comfortable. We all gathered in a line to leave the locker room. We meet up with the younger girls we walk out with every day.

I introduce myself to mine and laugh at the shocked but happy look on her face. I hold my hand out for her to grab before we all line up like we’re supposed to. The refs come in. Mexico comes in next so they are lined up besides us. The refs tell us that it’s time to walk out and we nod. I take a deep breath to relax myself. _It’s game time._

* * *

 

The teams walk out onto the field. The commentators immediately jump into commentating the beginning of the game. I watch as the teams start to line up. My eyes land on the back of the Krieger girl. _She looks so familiar._ I shook my head to rid of the thoughts.

The announcer speaking is blasted all around the stadium. I watch as the team is done lining up.

_“Please stand for the U.S. National Anthem.”_ The announcer says.

We all stand, putting our right hands over our hearts. Us five start singing along with others in the stands while some stand quietly with their hands on their chests.  After the U.S. National Anthem, the Mexico National Anthem is played. After we go through both anthems, the announcer tells us that we can sit back down as he starts the introductions.  First, Mexico. Second, the U.S. I’m listening closely to make sure I get the first name of number 11. She is starting the game.

_Back from Germany! Number 11! Ali Krieger!”_  The announcer yells through the speakers.

Everyone is screaming after she introduced. My heart has stopped. _I should’ve put two and_ _two together. Ali is THE Ali Krieger._  I watch as she takes a small step forward, waves my way then turns to wave the other side of the stadium.

After everything is done, those who aren’t starting run to the sideline. The U.S. is kicking off. Ali is playing right back. The entire first half goes smooth. The U.S. is taking shot after shot but Mexico took such a huge step up this game. Ali moves off and gets the ball, she lofts it to Holiday. Holiday catches Heath at the top left corner. She kicks to Tobin. Tobin jukes out one of Mexico’s defenders. She sees Wambach running up from the right side of the goal. Heath sends the ball over to her. Wambach notices that it’s a perfect set up. She uses all her leg power, jumps up and heads the ball in.

“GOOOOAAAALLL USAAAAA!!” I jump to my feet along with all the other USA supporters in the stands and start screaming at the top of my lungs.

_This game is definitely going to be a good one._

* * *

 

 Tonight was a great game. Mexico’s goalkeeper was on top of it. Unfortunately for them,The U.S. was able to bring home the win. 5-1. We all showered after the game before gathering our stuff to leave. We were heading out to the bus when I remembered that Ashlyn was supposed to text me. I quickly pull out my phone. _1 New Message_. I unlock my phone to find a text from a new number.

_Hey Ali, it’s Ashlyn._ I smile before typing out a text of my own.

“Is Ms. Krieger texting someone?” Kelley nudges me. I look over to her with a smile. 

“Yes I am.” I giggle, nudging her back.

“It doesn’t happen to be Ashlyn Harris, does it?” Kelley asks. _How does she know Ashlyn? Is th_ _at even Ashlyn’s last name?_

“Who is Ashlyn Harris?” I ask confused and curious.

“Al, are you kidding me?” Kelley asks in disappointment.

“What!” I defend with a laugh.

“Ashlyn Harris is that woman you were talking to before the game!” She says in a matter of fact tone.

“Oh,” I pause, “Don’t look at me like that. To be fair, I only had learned her first name.”

“Do you even know who she is?” Kelley deadpans.

“No?” I answer.

“She’s the goalkeeper for the Washington Spirit. I overheard Jill talking about calling her up to the next couple of camps before the World Cup. If Jill is that interested, she might even make the World Cup roster.”

“Hmm, interesting.”

“Ah, Germany pulled you so far out of the loop.” Kelley laughs, throwing her arm over my shoulders. I smack her stomach with the back of my hand in defense.

_You texted back! I didn’t expect you to text back after the game. I didn’t even know you p_ _layed for the National Team!_

I smile at the text then respond back.

_Yeah, I can explain all that later actually. Are you able to meet up for some late night c_ _offee?_

I hit send, walking onto the bus. I’m walking down the aisles until I pick a seat. I set my bag down, sitting next. I feel a vibration in my pocket. I pull out my phone to read the message.

_Yeah, are you too tired to? We can always plan it for tomorrow if you want to rest?_

I blush at how concerned she is.

_I’m good. Starbucks near Best Western in about half hour?_

I wait a few seconds until I get a response.

_See you then :)_

My blush doesn’t subside. I set my phone down. I decide to take a break from my hearing aids. I reach up to turn them off. I rest my head on the window while we begin driving. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over to see Heather point to my ears.

"Are they off?” She signs to me.

“Yes.” I sign back.

“Oh okay,” She responds with her hands. “Can I sit here?” She signs. I nod and laugh.

“You know you don’t have to ask.” I sign to her.

“Sorry, it’s just you’re the Queen Krieger. I need to make sure I am allowed to sit next to you.” She jokes through signing. I laugh loudly.

“The queen allows gives you permission.” I sign back, causing HAO to laugh. For the rest of the way back to the hotel, we are talking in sign language about the upcoming break from camps we get from the National Team. I still didn’t know where I was drafted to.

“You’ll find out in a couple of days.” Heather signs.

“Hopefully.” I say out loud.

“Are you excited?” I read her lips even though she is speaking and signing the question.

“Hell yeah!” I sign and say out loud, laughing along with her.

_Life is great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, i love all your comments you all leave! I wish i had the time to respond to all of them. Tell me how your day is going or has gone. I want to know more about all you rad readers. So thanks for reading and if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I can give you my tumblr or my kik and you can message me whenever you feel like! HAVE A RAD CHAD TIME!


	3. Coffee Date and Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra longer chapter (i think) for you all. I shouldn't even be posting this so late at night but whatever lol.

My friends and I went back to the hotel right after the National Team walked into the locker room. We weren’t ones to run up and get things signed…mainly because we would see them later at our club games against them. We all had our own rooms’ right next to each other so we decided to have a little race. I was recording the race. Chantel was carrying Yael. Nikki was holding Crystal. I ran down to Nikki’s room door since it was the furthest from them.

“Okay, I’m going to press record but don’t run yet!” I yell to them. The four of them are giggling the hell out of each other. I shake my head then hit record, “So everyone, we’re bored and in our hotel. Piggyback race here we go.”

“Hurry up my arms are getting tired!” Nikki whines.

“Ready, set, go!” I shout. Instantly, Chantel and Nikki start sprinting as fast as they can down the hall.

“Faster!” Yael is screaming with laughter.

“I am trying right now, Gina! Don’t rush me!” Chantel yells back, picking up her pace.

“Who is Gina?” Nikki starts hollering with laughter.

“Nikki, you are slow as hell hurry up!” Crystal smacks her shoulder.

“Okay ma’am, I am not an animal.” She responds, smiling.

“Who’s it gonna be!” I exclaim into the mic. “They’re nearing the finish line!” I yell, laughing while I watch. Nikki and Chantel start bumping into one another the closer they get to the finish. No one expected to trip and fall. They were hoping for it. BUT no one expected for both Nikki AND Chantel to fall.

They both tried to bump each other at the same time before passing the finish lane. All in all, it failed when they tripped. Both of them fell forward, dropping the girls on their backs while taking me down in the meantime. Totally worth it though because it was all caught on camera.

“You guys are terrible backs for these piggy’s to be riding.” Crystal groans from the floor.

“That was so hilarious.” I’m literally on the floor dying because of how much I am laughing. Those 6 minute abs ads you see on the internet is exactly what I’ll achieve because of my stomach cramping.

“Ashlyn?” I hear down the hall. Of course I register the voice.  It was Ali. I sit up so quickly that I get a head rush.

“Hey Ali!” I say rather loudly.

“What are you doing?” She chuckles, looking at my friends and I on the floor.

“I’ll explain during coffee.” I chuckle, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Um, alright then.” She giggles. We kind of just sit and stand there silently. The awkward vibe radiating off my friends is slowly bugging. We all gather to our feet. That was when I realized Ali wasn’t alone. She was with Tobin and Heather.

“Tobin? Heather?” I ask, blinking my eyes a couple of times.

“Ashlyn!” They yell in unison.

“What’s up dude?” Tobin smiled wide, grabbing my hand to pull me into a hug. I hug her tightly back. I haven’t seen her in a long while.

“Not much, man. What about you?” I ask.

“Same old, same old.”

“Hey, I know I’m not being forgotten right now, am i?” Heather asks from beside us.

“How can I ever forget you, crazy?” We all laugh as I pull her into a massive bear hug.

“You can’t.” She answers, bear hugging me back.

“Are we missing something?” Ali asks, pulling us from our reunion. Tobin, Heather and I take a step back. I look at Ali bunched together in a small group with my friends.

“Oh um, we all went to college together.” I inform the girls.

“We also played on the U-20 team together.” HAO throws in there.

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we had the chance to talk with this crazy chick.” Tobin chuckled, gently shoulder checking Ashlyn.

“Oh cool.” Ali nods, taking it all in.

“Yup, well I kind of need to go and get ready. Ali I will meet you in the lobby in like 20 minutes?” I ask, starting to walk backwards towards my room.

“See you then.” She winks.

“Sweet,” I wave to her then to my friends. They’re giving me that whole, ‘What the fuck just happened?’ look. I shrug then swipe my card at the door, watching Ali walk away with Tobin and Heather.

“You’re talking later, Harris.” Nikki points her finger at me.

“Yes ma’am.” I laugh before going into my room.

* * *

 

Tobin, Heather and I were walking down the hallway of the floor below our rooms. We wanted to do some of our recovery icing so we went down there for the ice machine. As we were walking down the hall, we heard screaming and shouting. Further we walked down the more we could see. We watched four girls having a piggy back race. We couldn’t help but laugh with them. The three of us went over. The closer we got the more I could paint out one of the blondes on the floor. It was Ashlyn.  We chatted for a quick sec until I watched her walk into her room. I had to meet her in the lobby so we could walk to the coffee shop.

Tobin, Heather and I rushed to get our ice so we could return to our rooms. When we got to mine and Tobin’s, Heather came in with us. Getting ice was like the calm before the storm because the second we entered the room, I was bum rushed with questions. ‘How long have you an Ashlyn known each other?’ ‘How did you two meet?’ ‘When did you two meet?’ ‘Why are you two going for coffee?’ ‘Is this a date?’ ‘Ali, this is totally a date isn’t it?’ ‘Are you going to go on more with her?’ ‘Do you think she’s attractive?’

Blah, blah, blah. Worst part was, I had to answer every single one or else I wouldn’t be able to leave.

I sighed then took a deep breath, “I have only known her for a day. Ashlyn is the one who crashed into on the skateboard. I told you guys that story. I’ve only known her for a day so we met a day ago. I didn’t talk to her the day she crashed into me because I forgot my hearing aids at Kyle’s so I’m going to apologize for not talking. I don’t know if this is a date. It probably is. Not completely sure there will be another unless I really like her.”

“That’s a lot.” HAO responds.

“You two asked.” I shrugged.

“Are you going to tell her you’re deaf?” Tobin asked, earning herself a punch from Heather. “Ow! What? Hey, I’m just curious okay?” Tobin pouted, rubbing the spot Heather just hit.

“We’ll see.” I tell them honestly.  Ashlyn gives off this vibe that makes me feel like I can tell her anything.

“Well I guess you better go get ready.” Heather gripped my shoulders, turned me towards the closet, and then pushed me. I groaned, quickly went through all my bags. I didn’t know what I wanted to wear. I didn’t know what to wear. Instead, I settled on jeans and a tighter USA soccer sweater.

“Do I look good?” I jump out of the bathroom with my arms open.

“Casual,” Tobin shrugs, grabbing the buckets of ice and walks to the bathroom.

“You look perfect.” Heather walks over to move Ali’s hair out of her face.

“Thank you. I should probably get going.” Ali smiles, walking to the bathroom, “Bye Tobs!”

“Later!” Tobin says over her shoulder.

* * *

 

When I got downstairs, I looked around for Ashlyn. She caught my eye as she stood up and waved me over. I smiled as I reached up to discreetly check to make sure I had my hearing aids in by pushing my hair behind my ears.

I walked over and waved, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ashlyn smiled, glancing down to my outfit, “You look great and comfortable.” Ashlyn complimented.

“Thank you.” I blushed, looking down to my feet with a smile.

“Ready to go?” Ashlyn asked, lifting my head gently so I’m looking at her.

“Yes,” I nodded.

“Cool, let’s go.” She said, lifting her hand out for me. I looked to it then grabbed her hand.

We held hands and talked the entire 10 minute walk to the coffee shop. The evening night was very chilly. City lights lite up the sky.  It got  a bit windier the more we walked. Without realizing it, Ashlyn and I were walking closer together, still holding hands but my arm was now wrapped around her left arm. I was cuddling into her side. I’m sure she noticed when I grabbed her arm because she stuttered.

“You played amazingly tonight.” Ashlyn looks down to me.

“Thank you,” I tell her. “My friend on the team told me you play professionally?”

“Yeah, actually I play for Washington Spirit.” She looked so proud to say that.

“I find out where I’m drafted too in a few days. Maybe the Spirit drafted me.” I winked.

“Damn, I sure hope so.” She chuckled. We walked up to the shops door. Ashlyn opened the door for me. I thanked her before I walked in. Ashlyn came strolling up behind me. She slid her hand back into mine and led us to the counter.

“Hi, how can I help you?” The barista asked politely. She was young. When her eyes landed on Ashlyn her body language changed.

“I would like a medium regular coffee with room for cream please.” Ashlyn says.

“Is that all?” The barista asks flirtatiously, leaning forward on the counter.

“What would you like?” Ashlyn looks at me. I could tell she felt awkward and was pleading for help with her eyes. I laughed and shook my head.

“I’ll take the same babe.” I said, surprising Ashlyn. I leaned forward on my tippy toes, “Go with it.” I whisper.

“Um, I uh we’ll take two medium regular coffees with room for cream please.” Ashlyn tries to put her attention back to the barista.

“Sounds good,” She grabs another coffee cup and starts scribbling on it.

“I’m going to go find us a table baby.” I say a little louder for the girl to hear. To make it a bit more believable, I lean up and kiss Ashlyn’s cheek. I chuckle as her cheeks turn a rosy red and she gets flushed.

“Thank you babe,” Ashlyn clears her throat. My goal was to evacuate that awkward but funny premise as quickly as I could. While Ashlyn snagged the drinks, I found us a spot with a couple of those comfortable lounge chairs that coffee shops sometimes have. You can’t miss out on those.

“One coffee for you,” Ashlyn walks towards me then sets the coffee down. “Um, I don’t know what you take in it?” Ashlyn tells me.

“It’s okay, I can get it.” I stand up, coffee in hand.

“Well what do you take so I remember for next time?” She asks.

“Next time, huh?” I smirk and giggle.

“I plan on it,” She winks, setting her cup down.

“Only a little amount of cream with three sugars,” I tell her. “Now sit. Do you want me to put any cream or sugars in yours?”

“No, it’s okay. I did already. Thank you though.”

“Yup, be right back.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take me to long to put stuff in my coffee. When I got back to the table, we fell, so easily, back into a new conversation. It wasn’t awkward in any way with her. We didn’t stop talking. It felt normal like we had hung out or known each other from before. Our conversation was simple. Ashlyn was sweet the entire time. She listened. She didn’t interrupt. She was actually interested in everything I was saying. I did my best to make sure I was doing the same for her. I was really starting to like her.

“Literally all we do is dance in the locker room. We are always dancing.”

“Who is the worst dancer?” Ashlyn asks through her laughter.

“Abby. Ask any of the girls and they’ll answer with Abby.” I laugh, taking a sip of my drink.

“Oh geez, who is the funniest dancer?”

“Pinoe without a doubt.” I answer seriously.

“How?” Ashlyn laughs.

“Okay next time I’ll record a video of her but, she does this weird thing with her legs. She moves them around. Don’t get me wrong, it’s hilarious but she looks like she is breaking her legs.” We laugh a little harder. Ashlyn tries not to spit her coffee out.

“I’m picturing it now and it’s great.” She says, setting her drink down.

“If you ever hang out with her, just play some music and ask her to dance.”

“Oh I totally am. I can’t not see this.”

“She’ll laugh with you.” I shake my head, smiling. Both of us fall into a comfortable silence.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ashlyn asks, leaning closer.

“You just did.” I retaliate.

“Funny,” Ashlyn laughs, shaking her head.

“I try,” I shrug, playing with my drink. “Go ahead and ask.

“Why didn’t you talk when I first met you?” I could tell she was confused. One moment I was talking. The next I was. How do you tell someone you could potentially have a relationship with, something so big?

“Well um,” I stutter, rethinking over what I was going to say to her. I drop my head smidge, focusing on my fingers playing with my coffee cup. A piece of hair falls into my face. I reach up to push it back but Ashlyn beats me to it. My heart is racing. _Shit, she’s going to feel my hearing aid._ Ashlyn ran her finger behind my ear, pushing the strand of hair with it. Her hands were warm but she froze. Ashlyn felt it.

“What’s that?” Our faces are a lot closer than before. Both of us nearly covering the table.

“Um,” My heart continues racing. My hands are becoming clammy the more I pick at my coffee cup.

“Hey,” Ashlyn reaches down, gently covering my hands with hers. “I know we just met, but you can tell me anything. I mean it.”

“I don’t want your opinion of me to change,” I whisper, stilling looking down at our hands. Ashlyn lightly squeezes my hands.

“Never,” She whispers back to me.

“What is behind my ears are hearing aids.” I whisper. I take a deep breath before picking my head up to look at her. “Ashlyn, I am deaf.” I breathe out, shakily.

There’s a pause. Ashlyn just stares at me. No emotion or look on her face. She is completely serious. I’m beginning to feel even more nervous. At least that was until I see a small smile creep onto her face.

“I thought you were going to say you were part of the undercover police force on the side of you know, being a pro soccer player.”

“Wait, what?” I ask, confused while Ashlyn laughs.

“You looked so scared right now.” She keeps laughing.

“Ash,” I whine, flicking her arm.

“Ow,” She whines, still laughing. I glare playfully, waiting for her to calm down.

“Look Ali,” Ashlyn finally relaxes, placing her hands back over mine. “Personally, it doesn’t matter to me. You’re still as beautiful as I thought you were the day I met you. Actually, knowing this makes you even more beautiful. I don’t care. You’re still sweet, caring, and attractive. There’s nothing I’d change.” Ashlyn explains, intertwining our fingers together.

“Really?” I ask, kind of in shock.

“Really, I mean I get the bragging rights to say, i just went on a date with the most gorgeous soccer player.”

“Ashlyn,” A grin spreads across my lips, “Can we do this again sometime?” I ask, looking into her eyes.

“I don’t know, can we?” She teases.

“Oh shut up,” I laugh, gently pushing away her hands. “You do know that the dictionary definition of can is to be permitted to right?” I cross my arms and laugh.

“In that case, yes we can. I would love to go on another date with you.” Ashlyn reaches forward to grab my hands again. “Will you tell me how you became deaf or is it too early to ask that?” She bites her lip.

“I’ll make an exception for you.” I smile, leaning forward again. “I was born with it. The doctor didn’t know how I could have become deaf but they said that sometimes it happens. Two out of three of every 1,000 children in America were born deaf or hard of hearing so I happened to be one of those 2 out of 3.” I begin to explain.

“How are you able to hear?” She asks, interested, brows furrowed.

“When I was eight I got surgery that enabled me to be able to hear but only if I used hearing aids. Under my decision, my parents got me a teacher to help me learn how to pronounce words properly. It was a lot of work for all of us to learn sign language. It was really hard and irritating when I was first learning to pronounce things and getting used to hearing with the aids or when I learned how to read lips.”

“Now you have it mastered.” Ashlyn smiled sweetly.

“I do.” I agree.

“How was it when you played sports and in general?” Ashlyn asks, playing with my fingers.

“My teammates for Frankfurt were supportive. Same for the coaches. Everyone made sure they were always looking at me face to face. My national team coaches and teammates all learned sign language for me. One day I was in camp, they randomly started signing to me. I weeped like a baby.” I chuckle to myself. “No one really analogs it, you know? Everyone still treats me like any other person. Before they ask me something, they sign to see if I have my hearing aids in or they face me so I can read their lips. They are the most supportive and caring people I have ever met.”

“That’s really amazing. I’m glad you have people like that in your life.” Ashlyn squeezes my hands.

“Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt but we’re closing for the day.” We look up to see the barista who took our order.

“Oh okay, sorry.” I quickly apologize, both Ashlyn and I scramble to our feet.

“No worries, you two have a wonderful night.” She says before starting to sweep.

Ashlyn and I exit the shop. The night got colder, so I snuggle back into Ashlyn’s side. I blush as Ashlyn wraps an around me, holding me close.

“I had a really nice time tonight. I want to keep getting to know you more.” Ashlyn says, rubbing my arm to help keep me warm.

“Me too, when do you leave?” I ask, looking up to her.

“Tomorrow morning.” She answers.

“Us too.”

“Will I be able to see you again?” Ashlyn asks.

“Probably, the team gets a break so I’m going to Virginia to visit my family.”

Ashlyn walked me up to my room after we made it back to the hotel. The rest of the walk was quiet. It was calming. She walked me up to my room door. I pulled my key out of my pocket and slid it into the key slot. Before I opened the door, I turned back to Ashlyn.

“Thank you for tonight.” I said.

“Thank you for opening up to me.” She smiles. Once again, comfortable silence. Ashlyn takes a deep breath and moves closer. “What time are you leaving?”

“10:00 AM.” I look down at her lips.

“Would you like to get breakfast with me at 8:00 with my friends? If you feel comfortable bringing people you can?”Ashlyn asks, reaching up to hold my face in her right hand.

“Definitely, what time?” I edge closer to her.

“Meet in the lobby at 8:00?”

“We’ll be there.”

“Rad, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” I whisper. We didn’t move though. Mainly because, Ashlyn gently pulled me in and kissed me lightly on the lip. The kiss was lingering. I only pulled her closer, arms around her waist as she pulled me closer with her hands holding my face. We finally pulled away after a minute or so.

“See you in the morning.”

“You too,” Ashlyn gave me one more goodnight peck and began walking backwards. “You’re going to be the death of me.” I laugh, opening my room door.

“Right back at you,” She winks before turning around to walk to the elevator. I watch her go, excited for tomorrow morning nonetheless.

I walk in, closing the door behind me. I reach around for the room light. When I turn it on, I scream at the top of my lungs. Heather and Tobin are standing in front of me with their arms crossed and creepy smiles on their faces.

“Details tomorrow,” Tobin orders.

“It went well I presume.” Heather asks, not moving a muscle.

“It was perfect. Ashlyn is perfect.” I say happily.

“We’ll be the judge of that over breakfast with her tomorrow.” Tobin says, both of them walking away.

“Wait, were you two eavesdropping on us?” I ask, voice rising.

“Maybe!” Heather yells, jumping onto her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Yoo, i'm actually learning sign language and it's a lot harder than it seems lol.


	4. Traveling Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 3:30 AM and i just finished writing this chapter while watching the 2011 Women's World Cup Quarterfinal USA vs. Brazil. I am hollering at all the calls throughout this game. Oh Ma Lord.

Next morning, my alarm went off at 6:00 AM.  I was too tired to pack my clothes last night so I jumped into the shower first then packed everything up. Last night I had a great date with Ali. I really see myself liking her a lot more than I already do. Ali told something very… important.  Ali told me she is deaf. No, it didn’t change the fact that I really dig her. I guess you can say that I am a little scared. I mean, if we do end up being together, I don’t want her to ever feel like she is a burden. I don’t want her to ever doubt how amazing I think she is. I don’t want to make anything hard for her since well, I don’t know what to do with something like that. Maybe time will tell.

“Dude why are you awake?” Nikki groans, half awake.

“I needed to get my stuff packed.” I continue folding my shirts.

“You didn’t do that already?” She mumbles. I take a glance over to her. Her pillow is full of droll. Her eyes are still closed and her arm is hanging off the bed.

“No, I was too tired after coffee with Ali.” I answer, moving onto my boxer briefs.

“Lame, by the way how did that go?” She asks, groaning as she pushes herself to an upright position.

“It was amazing dude. Ali is really cool. Oh, she and her friends are going to breakfast with us.” I focus on trying to fold my underwear.

“Want to tell me the deets?”

“Later when we are on the plane. Right now, you need to get ready so we can wake up the girls next door.” I throw my snapback at her and laugh.

“I’m getting up.” Nikki snaps, throwing my hat back at me while she stands.

“You’re an ass.” I smirk, folding my pants next.

“You are what you-“ Nikki starts.

“Nope, shut the hell up. You’re gross.” I quickly cut her off by lunging at her. I cover her hand with my band and shake my head. “How are we friends?” I ask.

“You love me.” She mumbles into my hand. I smile then let her go.

“Which makes you lucky by the way.” I shove her towards the bathroom, shaking my head at her laughter.

“I’m golden!” I hear her yell.

“You are gross, that’s what you are!” I yell back.

“Whatever you say, Harris!”

What are best friends for?

* * *

 

This morning was going pretty well. It was annoying having to make sure I had everything but it was the usual. I am currently excited for breakfast with Ashlyn. Last night was a lot of fun. All I can hope is that all goes well. Tobin and Heather have already known her longer than I have. They should know more about her than I do.  To be honest, I was feeling a little bit nervous about meeting Ashlyn's friends. I don't know why because if I end up on the Spirit I'd have to meet them anyways. Maybe it's the whole "potentially something more" aspect of it all. I've never cared this much. Then again, I never really told anyone I was attracted to about my disability because well, it's scary. It's hard thinking of how some people just don't have the energy to care so they leave. I get a different vibe with Ashlyn... a good vibe.

"Do you know where we're going?" Heather walks past me to grab her bag.

"No idea," I say, zipping up my suitcase.

"We find out about our club teams this weekend." Tobin comments from her spot on the hotel desk.

"I am so stoked." Heather fist bumps the air.

"I'm nervous." I admit

"Why?" Tobin asks, looking up from her bible.

"Because this is the first time I've been here the past 3 years the NWSL has been around. These girls have their own flow going on. I'm just jumping in."

"Al, all of us are jumping in." Heather says, zipping up her suitcase.

"Yeah but you've been there to train and practice with those on your team. I, however, have not." I tell them, rolling my suitcase over to the room door.

"True, you got me there." Tobin laughs, returning to her bible seconds after.

"Don't worry dude, everything will be cool." Heather pats my back and I couldn't help but smile.

"Can we go now?" Tobin asks,jumping off the desk and sets her bible in her bag.

"Let's go, I'm starving too." I say, walking to leave our hotel room.

* * *

 

We all finished getting ready by 8:00. As we headed down, I thought I should tell the girls a couple of things about Ali.

"Look, Ali is rad. Now, when you talk to her, just for an unknown reason, make sure your face is facing her when you talk." I say as we all enter the elevator.

“Why?” Yael asks, pressing the button next to the number 1.

“Not that we won’t do that or anything.” Chantel quickly recovers.

“I know you won’t.”

“So why do we have to face her?” Crystal asks, slightly confused.

“It’s not my place to tell, yet.” I answer truthfully. I wanted to tell them, but i didn’t think it was my place to tell them something that is such a vital part to Ali’s life.

“Uh, okay. We trust what you say,” Nikki pats my shoulder. I take in a deep breath.

“Thank you for understanding,” I smile, waiting for the elevator to stop on the lobby floor.

“When is she coming down?” Chantel asks, exiting the elevator the moment the doors open. I shrug as my answer. Mid shrug, i feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out to see a text from Ali

_Sorry we’re a smidge behind. Be down in like 5 minutes._

I smile, _we’re_. Ali’s friends are coming for sure. It’s making me nervous but at the same time. I’m okay with it. I did tell her that she was able to invite whoever she wanted. Hopefully she invited Tobin and Heather, it would be fun to finally catch up with them. It’s been awhile since i’ve talked to either of them.

“What’s on your mind, man?” I hear Nikki from the right of me.

“Hm, nothing dude. I just got a text that’s all.” I smile, grateful that she cared to ask.

“Is that from your Ali poo?” Nikki teases, nudging me.

“Shut up,” I laugh, shoving her away from me.

“Well was that her?” Nikki laughs, pushing me back.

“Yes, she will down in like five minutes.” I answer, walking over to the lobby chairs.

“What are you planning on doing when we leave?” Chantel asks, walking up beside us.

“I don’t know honestly. Maybe we can keep this all going.” I slide my hands into my pockets.

“What is this?” Nikki jumps in.

“Um right now it is two people getting to know each other.”

“What do you want to happen, Ash?” Crystal adds in.

“Hopefully we become more than friends. You guys have no idea how she is. You’re going to be drifting towards her personality when you guys talk to her. Ali, she’s pretty much perfect. I’d be crazy to not try to be with her or pass this up you know?”

“We know. We know how she is on the field. She is insane. Off the field, we hear she is nothing but a sweet heart. Maybe she’s what you need.”  Yael inputs.

 "Maybe, I guess it all comes down to where she’ll be drafted to.”

“Ashlyn!” The girls and I hear my name being called. The familiar voice makes my stomach tingle with butterflies before I even turn around. _Geez, what is this girl doing to me._

* * *

 

Ashlyn and her friends were gathered in a small group talking. By the look on her face it seems like a topic. I wanted to go over but I got this vibe that told me to just wait a couple minutes and call Ashlyn’s name. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Tobin.

“Are you going to go over or what?” Tobin asks, signing to me.

“I think they’re talking about something.” I say.

“Call her name.” Tobin tells me. I nod and look over to Ashlyn.

“Ashlyn!” I call out to her. Her friends heads snap upwards. Ashlyn snaps her head around. I see her lips curl up to a huge grin. Her face was red. Either she was hot or blushing.

“Hey,” Ashlyn calls back out to me. I see her turn her attention back to her friends really quick before her attention goes back to me. I feel another tap on my shoulder. I turn my head to Heather.

“Are you hearing aids in?” She signs to me instead of talking. I smile internally at how caring she is to sign instead of asking out loud.

“Yes, thank you.” I sign back to her.

“Ali!” I hear Ashlyn call out to me again. I look over to see her pointing to her ears then puts a thumb up. I respond by copying her gestures.

“Dude, I totally saw that.” Tobin says a little too loud. Immediately, Heather and I shush her, catching Ashlyn’s friend’s attentions. “Dude you totally told her!” Again Heather and I shush Tobin.

“Yes, I did tell her.” I say. “She said it doesn’t change anything so yeah. That’s good, right?” I ask, a little nervous.

“Yes it’s good. Now let’s go so we can have time to eat then come back to catch our flight.” Heather nudges Tobin and I towards Ashlyn. We make our way over. Ashlyn goes for me first, pulling me into a tight hug.

“Good morning,” She says into my ear.

“Good morning to you too,” I respond into her ear.

“I want you guys to meet my friends.” Ashlyn subtly kisses my head before pulling back. “Tobin, Heather, Ali, I would like you to meet my teammates. This is Chantel Jones, Crystal Dunn, Yael Averbuch, and Nikki Cross.” Ashlyn points to each girl. I smile and reach over to shale of their hands.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you four.” I tell them.

“We have definitely head a lot about you too.” Nikki responds, shaking my hand.

“Both on and off the field.” Chantel says.

“Hopefully it was all good.” I say, causing everyone to laugh.

“Definitely good.” Crystal tells me and I smile.

“Ashlyn already knows these two crazies but this is Tobin Heather and Heather O’ Reilly.” I point to each girl.

“Nice to finally meet you.” Tobin and Heather say at the same time.

“Should we go now?” Ashlyn asks.

“Please, I am starving!” Tobin groans, jumping onto Ashlyn.

“Tobin get off!” Ashlyn yells, causing us all to laugh very hard.

* * *

 

All of us are in a big group as we walk down the block to a nice little café. Tobin had gotten off Ashlyn’s back the first 2 minutes of the way. After she got off her back, Ashlyn extended her hand out to me. I noticed and took her hand in mine. She chuckle and pulled into her right side, wrapping her arm around my shoulders as we walked.  

The seven us were joking around and laughing. If you saw us, you could have sworn that we all knew each other since we were little kids. Ashlyn and I were talking about how we slept and how were both dreading the long flight home. Nikki was talking with Tobin while Heather was joking around with Crystal and Chantel.

“So Ali, where do you plan on going when you leave here?” Crystal slows down her step a bit.

“Our coaches are giving all of us on the national team a break so I’m using it to go visit my family in Virginia.”

“We’re going to Virginia before Maryland,” Crystal says excitedly.

“Why Virginia then Maryland?” I ask.

“Yael, Chantel and I are getting relocated closer to the soccerplex in Maryland. For some reason we were located further away from D.C. so we finally got it cleared up and are moving closer to those two.” Crystal explains, nodding her head towards Ashlyn and Nikki.

“We are going to be stuck with them next to us every freakin day.” Ashlyn groans, rolling her eyes back.

“Ew don’t do that.” I laugh, gently smacking her bicep. Ashlyn, of course, does it again. I laugh and gently bump into her while we walk. “Ash!”

“Ash, huh?” She asks, brushing her finger against the bottom of my chin.

“Is that okay?” 

“More than,” She smiles. We stay like that, just looking at each other. Both of us hear a cough. We look over to see all the girls staring at us in feigned disgust.

“You two are so grossly cute.” Yael comments.

“Don’t be jealous,” I tease.

“When it comes to that one, I definitely am not.” Yael laughs, walking ahead of us.

* * *

 

Breakfast was great. The café was so homey and welcoming. A little old lady was running the shop. She was so sweet. I couldn’t help but have a small conversation with her.

“Welcome ladies,” The lady says, walking over to us. “Is it just the seven of you?” She asks and we all nod. We watch as she grabs the menus for us, “Right this way.” She smiles innocently then leads us to our table. 

“Thank you,” Ashlyn says to her.

“No problem dear, you are here to eat, aren’t you?” She chuckles.

“Yes ma’am.” Nikki says. All of us take our seats and begin to go through our menus.

“Do all of you know what you’d like to drink?” I watch the lady take out her notepad and pen.

“Coffee, please.” Each one of us tells the welcoming woman.

“A pot of coffee cupping right up.” Before she walks off we all thank her.

Over breakfast we all try to get to know each other more. I’m bombarded with questions about Germany and about the usual ice breaker sort of questions. Tobin and Heather already know Ashlyn so they just ask usual questions you ask when trying to catch up with a person. Other than talking and laughing, we all stuff our faces with this amazingly tasty breakfast that was made. I make sure to write the name of the café in my phone. I made a mental note in my head to take Kyle here next time I visit.

“What’s going on inside your pretty head?” Ashlyn leans over to whisper in my hear. I move my head closer, asking her to speak a little louder.  “What’s going on inside your pretty little head?” Ashlyn says a little louder.

“I am reminding myself to take Kyle here.”

“Is that your brother?” Ashlyn asks, interested.

“Shoot I never told you.” I chuckle. “Kyle is my older brother. He lives here in Los Angeles. Kyle is probably the closest person to me. He is my best friend.” I tell her.

“My older brothers’ name is Chris. He is my best friend as well. I tell him everything. He gives me advice on anything that’s everything I could ask for.” She responds.

Again we fall back into conversations easily. Topics are being thrown around every few minutes. Once we get through one topic, someone brings up another one. Nothing is old. Nothing is awkward. All of it is relaxing. Soon, breakfast is over and it’s time to leave or else we’ll be pushing the time we have to catch our flights. I offer to pay for the breakfast. Everyone tries to convince me to let them help, but I keep shooting them down. I drop a generous tip on the table as the girls gather their things. I walk over to the front counter with the receipt folder in my hands.

“Hello dear, are you all done?” The woman asks.

“Yes ma’am, everyone thought the meal was great. It was filling.” I chuckle.

“I am very glad.” The woman smiles. I hand over my debit card and wait patiently.

“Aren’t you Ali Krieger?” I smile and nod as the lady glances up.

“I am,” I look at her, “Do you mind me asking how you know?” I blush.

“My granddaughter is in love with you. She is constantly watching past games while waiting for all your upcoming games to come.” The lady chuckles, “I am pretty sure you’re her inspiration when it comes to soccer.”

“May I ask yours and your granddaughters’ name?”

“My name is Beth. My granddaughters’ name believe it or not is Alexandra as well.” Beth smiles.

“It was wonderful meeting you, Beth. Thank you so much for breakfast.” I smile sweetly, taking my card back when she hands it over.

“Do you mind if I take a video of you saying hi to my granddaughter?” Beth asks and I quickly shake my head.

“Sure,” I smile and wait for Beth to pull her phone out. When she nods, I start talking. “Hi Alexandra! My friends and I happen to wander into your grandma’s café for breakfast.” I look over to all my friends. I wave them to come over quickly. They all rush over and face the camera. “I’m sure you know who we all are. Thank you so much for following us as we play both nationally and club wise. Girls, say hi to Alexandra.” I smile as they all yell hi into the phone. “Remember, do not give up your dreams. No matter what people say, don’t stop fighting okay? Always grow as a person and surround yourself with positive people. Hopefully you’re called up to play in one of our places.” I wink and everyone yells to agree with me. We laugh and wave. “Talk to you later!” I finish.

“Your grandma is rad!” Ashlyn and Chantel yell quickly before Beth ends the video.

“Thank you so much, she’s going to love this.” Beth says with a huge grin.

“No problem, you can expect us to be back in the near future.” I give Beth a side hug goodbye before we leave.

* * *

 

An hour later we are at LAX. We’re all waiting in the same terminal but have different airlines we’re taking. The entire national team is getting their stuff ready to board the plane. Ashlyn and I are waiting back so I can go in last.

“Will I get to see you in Virginia?” Ashlyn asks, holding my waist in her hands.

“Maybe,” I smile, kissing her cheek. I feel Ashlyn take in a deep breath.

“What are we going to do about us?” Ashlyn looks down at the ground.

“To be completely honest, I am not sure. I don’t want to stop seeing you if that’s what you’re asking.” I tell her.

“Neither do I,” She says.

“We’ll make it work. For now, let’s wait to see what happens after I find out what team I am drafted on.” I lift Ashlyn’s head and she nods.

“How do you sign ‘I’ll miss you,’?” Ashlyn asks. I smile and pull my hands away. I sign I miss you with my hands. Ashlyn smiles, grabs my hands and places a kiss to them before letting them go. She lifts her hands and signs with her hands the way I show her.

“Ali hurry before we miss our flight!” We look over to see Megan calling out to me.

“I got to go. I’ll call you when I land.” I say.

“Be safe, talk to you soon.” Ashlyn pulls her to me and begins to lean in. I bite my lip, lean in and kiss her gently. I deepen the kiss before pulling back to rest my head on hers, smiling.

“Talk to you soon.” I nod. Ashlyn quickly kisses my cheek before letting me go. 

I walk to board the flight with Megan.

“You’re totally smitten.” Megan teases and I laugh.

“You’re not incorrect.”

_Ashlyn Harris, you have me falling so hard for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i am going to be updating all my stories today hopefully. I love all your comments so comment what you think. Okay, hopefully this isn't awkward lol, but does anyone want any smut within any of my stories?


	5. What Am I Going To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the entire timeline of this story is mixed up. but that's okay. it's fiction lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. There are a couple of drug related references in here.. soo if this is a sensitive topic please skip or if you decide to read please read cautiously for this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for waiting for my updates. I'm still trying to get back on a schedule to be able to update regularly. It seems like i am never free. 
> 
> GO USA!!! WHO ELSE IS INSANELY STOKED FOR THIS WORLD CUP REMATCH?!! IT'S U.S. VS. JAPAN IN MY HOUSEHOLD THAT DAY.

Ali was in her old childhood room at her father’s house in Virginia. Usually she goes down south to Florida to visit her mom, but this time she decided to switch things up.  Ali arrived the day before. Now here she was. Ali was bored.  Insanely bored. There was nothing to do in her dads house.  While her dad was at work she decided to grab her soccer bag and head down to her old high school to kick the ball around.

Ali gathered her belongings into her car. After she sat down in the driver side, her phone screen lit up. There was a new text notification on the screen. It was from Ashlyn. Her face broke out into a happy grin. Ashlyn landed an hour or so after she did. Ali slept for a vast majority of that day with Ashlyn on skype right next to her. There hasn’t been a moment they have stopped talking until today. Over skype they try to learn more about one another. Today was a new day; Ashlyn was helping her friends move everything into their new apartment in Maryland. For Ali it was a big day, she was waiting for a call from her new coach. Ashlyn and Ali talked yesterday about what they would do if Ali was drafted somewhere else other than the Spirit. Both, of course, preferred that she were to get put on the spirit.

**_Hey there, what are you up to?_ ** Ali read the text and immediately responded.

**_About to go play soccer at my old high school._** Ali set her phone down, flicking on her hearing aids and buckling up afterwards. Ali heard her phone go off.

**_Can I call you when you’re done?_** Ali liked that Ashlyn was giving her attention. Ever since they met, Ashlyn has drastically formed this new profound love for sign language.  Ashlyn keeps wanting to learn more. Ali is grateful for it, but deep down she hopes if their relationship becomes more, it won’t solely be based upon her hearing disability.

**_Definitely. Talk soon._** Ali smiled, setting her phone down completely. Ali checked to make sure no traffic was coming before she pulled out of her father’s drive way and drove off.

It doesn’t take long to get from her house to her old high school. Ali pulled into the stadium parking lot. She grabbed all her stuff and walked up to the entrance. The gate was closed but that wasn’t going to stop her. Ali tossed her stuff over and hopped the fence. She carefully landed, gathered up all her items then made her way over to the turf. She set her things down and start pushing the goals to where she wanted them.

Once it was all set up, Ali grabbed the bag of soccer balls and dumped all of them out. She needed to practice her left foot. Ali was okay but she wanted to be good then great. The better she was at kicking with her left foot, the merrier.  Ali got into her zone, flicking off her hearing aids. Not a noise was heard. All she could see was her surroundings. Ali began to run some usual drills she did. Warming up with a couple stretches and laps first before she placed some cones to run around and shoot from.

Amidst all the running and shooting, she was so consumed and frustrated that she wasn’t getting a lot of her left footed shots on frame as she dribbled through the zig zag lines of cones to then try to score at the end. Ali didn’t see the teenage girl being chased by two cops running her way. Ali tried to shoot one more time, she missed and got so mad that kicked another one in a random direction, hitting the girl in the face.

“Oh my gosh!” Ali screamed as she watched the ball curve and hit her. Instinctively, Ali sprinted over as fast as she could, turning on her hearing aids once she reached her. The girl was on the floor in a daze. It took a minute for the girl to register what happened. When the pain rushed to her face the girl, reached up and held it, screaming profanities towards Ali.

“What the hell, man! Do you know how bad that fucking hurt?” The girl was now rolling around, groaning. Ali looked up to see two cops out of breath. 

“Freeze!” The male cop yelled. He was exhausted. You would think for being a cop he would be able to handle chasing after the teenager.

“Whoa, what’s going on?” Ali asked, moving her attention back and forth between the cops and the girl.

“I’m sorry, I’m officer Matthews and this is officer Box.” The more athletic female cop stepped forward and held her hand out.

“Hi,” Ali quickly shook her hand then went back to the girl on the floor, who hadn’t stopped groaning. “Let me see,” Ali said to her, gently pulling her to sit up. Ali tapped the girls’ hands, telling her to move them. She knelt down so they were eye level.

“Fuck off,” The girl yelled at Ali. Ali was slowly becoming more livid. Being frustrated with her shooting now this, she didn’t need some random girl being rude over some accident.

“I’m sorry miss but we’re going to have to take this young lady down to the station,” Officer Box interrupted.

“Look, is there any way she could just get let off with a warning and let her come with me?” Ali didn’t know why she was trying to help this girl out. Obviously she had run ins with the cops often.

“Ms…” Officer Matthews cuts in now.

“Ali Krieger,” Ali replies, keeping her attention on the girl in front of her.

“Ms. Krieger, Teagan here was just caught stealing and fighting all while armed with a knife. We need her to come down to the station with us.” Officer Matthews explained, proving Ali’s assumption true.

“Look I just hit her really hard in the face with a soccer ball. I’ll pay whatever the bail price is to bail her out if it really comes down to it but either way, she won’t be staying there for long so can you please, just give her another warning or something? I’ll watch her the rest of today.” Ali bargained. The two cops sighed, exasperated. Officer Box just groaned and shrugged.

“Your call Matthews.” He tells her, walking off to the nearest water fountain.

“Fine, she gets one more warning. Got that Teagan?” Officer Matthews, knelt down and looked at the girl. “You’re lucky Ms. Krieger was here or else you would have been arrested. Again! That’s twice this week Teagan. Come on, you’re smarter than that.”

“Obviously fucking not, Matthews,” Teagan removed her hands to show a swollen left eye. Ali gasped and Matthews just shook her head before dropping it.

“Ali here’s my card, if you need anything please call me and tell me how she is. I could always take her home.” Matthews hands over her business card, which Ali accepts.

“Can I ask you something real quick?” Ali stood up with Officer Matthews and walked a few feet away.

“Shoot,” Matthews said, quietly.

“Is there any way you can tell me what she stole, why she was fighting and if this is sort of altercation with the police is often?” Ali asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well since it’s not really a case and I didn’t file any reports, I can. Teagan was caught trying to steal alcohol. I don’t know why she was fighting. Teagan usually gets in fight often as well as issues with the police. I’m usually the one who is involved most with her so yeah this sort of thing happens a lot. I’ve tried helping her but she doesn’t listen.”

“Okay,” Ali took a deep breath, staring at Teagan who was examining her eye using her phone camera.

“Look, deep down she is a great person. I’ve had lucky moments of actually talking to her. I’m only let her off this once because you happened to stop her from running even though you did hit her in the face. Please watch her since you asked to and seriously, if you need me to come get her or any of my help, call me.” Officer Matthews looks at Ali with a little bit of sadness and disappointment in her eyes. Ali knows there is more to the story that she isn’t telling but she isn’t going to push it. Ali thanks her, waiting for the two cops to leave before sitting next to Teagan.

“You need to ice that,” Ali says, bringing her knees to her chest.

“No shit,” Teagan deadpans. “You would think i didn't know common sense.”

“If I were you, I would recommend losing the attitude. That’s probably why you got in a fight today.” Ali snapped, immediately regretting it as Teagan looks at her with pain and anger in her eyes.

“You don’t know a damn thing about me.” Teagan says through gritted teeth.

“You’re right so tell me.” Ali quips.

“Not like you would care,” Teagan scoffs, standing to her feet. Ali jumps to her own, catching Teagan as she stumbles, “Head rush.” She groans to herself.

“Take it easy,” Ali orders. “Stay there. If you run, I’m pretty sure I could just out run you and catch you. Plus I could give Matthews a call again so it’s in your best interest to wait.” Ali tells Teagan, who mutters whatever under her breath. Ali takes off her cleats and puts on her Nikes. She gathers all the balls back in the bag then grabs her soccer bag.

“Where are we going?” Teagan asked, poking at her swollen eye. Ali throws everything over the gate then climbs over, waiting for Teagan to do the same.

“We’re going for ice cream. What’s the best place?” Ali asked, picking up her bags and walks to her car. Teagan runs to catch up with her.

“There’s an ice cream parlor around the block. It’s the best one in town.”

“Alright, get in the front.” Teagan goes for the passenger side while Ali puts her things in the trunk. She pulls out her phone to text Ashlyn.

**_Hey, something came up. Skype instead of phone call later tonight_** Ali hit send. She got into the drivers side, buckled herself and started the car. Teagan sat there, not buckled but waiting to leave.

“I’m not driving off until you buckle up.” Ali stares at her.

“Fine,” Teagan rolls her eyes, grabbing her seat belt.

**_Is everything okay?_** Ali reads the text before responding.

**_Yes, I’ll explain more later._** Ali sets her phone down in the cup holder.

“Buckled?”

“Yes.” Teagan answers, turning her body towards the window. Ali sighs then drives off towards the ice cream parlor.

* * *

 

When they get there, Ali makes sure to grab her wallet, keys and cell phone. Teagan is following in suit as Ali walks inside.

“Order whatever you want. It’s on me.” Ali says. She walks up and starts telling the guy behind the counter what she wants. After they’re done ordering, Ali pays for their ice cream. Not without being flirted with though. Ali shuts the guy down right away.

“Surprised you said no.” Teagan comments, eating a spoonful of mint n chip ice cream.

“One, I travel too much. Two, not my type. Three, I am already involved with someone who is.” Ali answers truthfully, smiling at the thought of being “involved” with Ashlyn.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Teagan looks at Ali curiously.

“SHE is someone who understands my lifestyle.” I answer.

“Oh so you’re gay?”

“I don’t label myself. Sexuality is fluid, it’s not necessary to label yourself all the time.” Ali shrugs, eating some of her rocky road.

“That’s rad. I personally, don’t give a shit.” Teagan shrugged, giving Ali a once over. “Whoever it is must be lucky by the way. You got the looks.”

“Thanks,” Ali shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

“Chill there super star, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re too old for me.” Teagan laughed, winking at the soccer player.

“I’m only 27! That isn’t old!”

“I’m 14. See the age gap.”

“Stop, this is weird now. You made it weird.” Ali groans while Teagan laughs.

“It was a joke. Don’t take it so literal.”

“Whatever you say.” Ali shakes her head. Both of them fall into a silence. Ali reaches up to discreetly adjust her hearing aids.

“Didn’t know you were deaf.” Teagan points out. Ali glances up at her in shock, noticing that Teagan wasn’t even looking at her.

“How did you know?”

“You keep reaching for your ear. You put your hair down to cover your hearing aids, but I saw them earlier. Plus, you keep trying to look at my lips and every time you miss a word, I could practically see the wheels turning in your head as you try to replay what I just said so you can figure out the missing word.” Teagan finally looks up at Ali. Ali didn’t know what to say other than how observant this girl was.

“You’re really observant.” Ali points out in surprise.

“You pick it up when you constantly have to be in protective mode.”

“So did you pick up on how to steal alcohol? Which by the way, you need to work on that skill if you want to get away with it.” Ali made eye contact with the 14 year old. Teagan was challenging her, thinking of something to say back.

“Thanks, I’ll take that into consideration.” Teagan feigned a genuine perky smile.

“Tell me about yourself. Why is drinking and police on your back such a normal thing?” Ali asked, hitting her with the deep questions first.

“Jeez, you jump head first, don’t you? What, you’re not going to ask what my favorite color is?” Teagan shakes her head, eating more ice cream.

“Fine, for every question I ask, you can too.” Ali offers. Teagan thinks about it then shrugs.

“Okay fine, what do you do for a living that allowed you to be able to do this to my eye?” Teagan points to her eye with her spoon.

“I’m a professional soccer player. I just got back to the U.S. from playing in Frankfurt, Germany. I play for the U.S. Women’s National Team. This weekend I’m supposed to get call about where I’ll be drafted to play during the NWSL Season.” Ali explains to her.

“Ah, now I know why it so bad.” Teagan nods slowly, “I have always wanted to play soccer.”

“You should do it.”

“Sorry warrior, I don’t have the money.” Teagan surprises Ali once again by using her nickname.

“How did you know my nickname was warrior?” Ali looks at her weird.

“You told Matthews your last name was Krieger. Krieger in German is warrior. Also, I knew that you played soccer before telling me. I used to watch you play for the National Team before you left for Germany.”

“Why did you ask me then?” Ali looks at her confused and shocked to know that this girl has kept up so much with soccer.

“Ah, nope, question for question. That was the deal.” Teagan shuts her down.

“Fine, your turn.” Ali rolls her eyes.

“Why didn’t you let them arrest me today?” Teagan sets down her ice cream, leaning forward on the table.

To be honest, she wasn’t sure why she did that. Honestly, if she didn’t hear her conscious telling her to just try to get this girl let off with a warning, she probably would have just apologized and let the cops do what they do. Yet, she couldn’t. Not this time at least. Ali felt compelled enough to know something about this teenager whom she hit.

“Honestly, I have no idea. At first I felt bad for hitting you then your little attitude issue came stepped up. I guess you can say I felt bad.” Ali looked at her, apologetically.

“Well, I don’t need your pity. I get it enough from everyone else.” Teagan dropped her eyes to her ice. She suddenly didn’t want it anymore.

“Where are your parents?” Ali asked, setting down her spoon.

“Now that’s a bit too personal.” Teagan scoffed at how forward Ali was being. But she liked that someone finally wasn’t beating around the bush. She leaned back in her seat, staring Ali down. “My parents are dead.  They were drug addicts and overdosed when I was 10. Ever since then, I had been on my own. I’ve gone foster home to foster home. Surprisingly, the only person who has shown any interest in caring me since then has been Officer Matthews.”

“Im so sorry,” Ali apologized, instantly filling with guilt.

“Don’t, like I said I don’t need your pity.” After Teagan’s confession, they ate the rest of their ice cream in an awkward silence. Not one of them wanted to speak up. Mainly because they had no idea what to say. Ali looked at her phone and noticed that it was almost 5:00 PM. It was getting late.

“Come on, it’s getting late.” Ali said, grabbing their bowls and throwing them away.

“My place is four blocks away from here.” Teagan stood to her feet, stretching. She walked out of the parlor after Ali. Both of them got into Ali’s car and she drove off. 

Ali got a little lost trying to find Teagan’s foster home. Once she found it though, she pulled up into the front and parked. Teagan was starting to get out when she paused and looked at Ali.

“Thank you,” Teagan gives her a small smile, “For today. I may be an ass but I’m actually grateful.”

“You’re welcome, but you’re not getting let off that easily. You may not have gotten in trouble with Matthews but you are with me. Be ready tomorrow at 9:00 AM. I expect you waiting here for me.” Ali orders her.

“What the hell! Why?” Teagan complained. “Seriously at nine a.m.?”

“Seriously now go, don’t be late!” Ali yelled out to Teagan as she was slamming the car door shut.  Ali stayed in park, not leaving until she saw Teagan go inside. When Teagan was gone, Ali sighed and drove him. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

 

Right when Ali got home after dropping off Teagan, she texted Ashlyn. Ali wanted to see her even if it was only through skype. All Ali wanted to do was practice her left footed kicks to distract herself from waiting for that damn phone call. Instead, she spent her day talking to cops and taking a teenage girl to an ice cream parlor. Ali didn’t even know why she told Teagan to be ready. Hell she didn’t even know what she was going to do. The words spilled out before she could even catch them. For now, she was going to talk to Ashlyn about it all. See what she thinks about everything. Should she try to help this girl or focus on soccer and Ashlyn? Maybe both?

Currently, Ali was making whining noises as she ran her hands through her air. Ashlyn laughed at the woman in front of her. Quite frankly, she was surprised at the turn of events for Ali today.

“So let me get this straight, you went to your old high to school. Instead of actually practicing, you hit a 14 year old girl in the face, gave her a swollen eye, and saved her from being arrested by the cops?” Ashlyn shook her head in disbelief, “such an eventful day for you, Ms. Krieger.”

“Hey, I actually was practicing! How else would I have hit her in the face?” Ali defends, but she couldn’t keep the playful smile off her face.

“Whatever you say,” Ashlyn chuckles before leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms, “So what are you going to do?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Ali sighed defeated. For some reason she had this urge to help this girl out. Ashlyn was staring at Ali through her laptop screen.  She could tell this was really taking a toll on the defender.

“Maybe you should handle it the way you handle everything else.” Ashlyn said, leaning her elbows onto the table her laptop was resting on.

“What do you mean?” Ali raised her head, staring into her computer webcam, confused.

“Damn you’re so cute when you are confused,” Ashlyn whispers. Ali still heard considering how close Ashlyn was to the camera microphone. Ashlyn realized she heard. Both women blushed. “What do you do when you are nervous?”

“Play soccer,” Ali answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What do you do when you are upset and want to escape?”

“Play soccer.”

“So play soccer, Ali.” Ashlyn points out. “Use what you know,” Ashlyn watched Ali as her face lit up at the idea.

“She did say she used to watch me play until I left for Germany.” Ali gradually became more excited as she thought about the conversation between Teagan, “She said she has always wanted to play.”

“Looks like you got that all figured, Alex.” Ashlyn threw her hands in the air. Ali’s heart fluttered at Ashlyn calling her Alex, “I am the problem solving master!”

“Whoa, calm your ego down some.” Ali laughs holding her hand up. “Thank you, Ash.” Ali says sincerely. Ashlyn could only think about how often she wanted to hear Ali’s laugh or see that huge smile.

“No problem.” Ashlyn cleared her throat, “So tell me. Why does this kid get into so much trouble?

Ali sighed then took a deep breath. Those actions alone showed Ashlyn that it was a lot. “Teagan is in a foster home. She has bounced around from home to home. When she was 10 her parents died of a drug overdose. Ever since then she had to fend for herself. Despite the homes she bounced from, she always found herself on the street,” Ali explains.

Ashlyn’s heart clenched in understanding. She knew where this girl was coming from. She felt that pain. Maybe not as much as the other girl but, she knew what it was like for your family to undergo addiction. Unfortunately, some don’t make it out in time.

“I am so sorry to hear that.” Ashlyn says quietly.

“Ashlyn, are you okay?” Ali asked, the concern could be heard within each word.

“Yes,” Ashlyn answered honestly. She has recovered from this all before. She was just upset someone so young dealt with what she went through too.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ali pushed. Although both of them only knew each other for a short time, they knew a lot more about one another than one would think.

“How about this? Tomorrow, I will drive down there. We can hang out. I will explain why I was a bit upset right now. If you are still with Teagan when I get there, we can all go out for something to eat. Only if you want to though.” Ashlyn proposed the idea.

“Ash,” Ali looked at her but paused, “What about training with the Spirit?” Ali asked.

“We get the weekend off! Surprise!” Ashlyn shouted, smiling wide. “Um, I was going to surprise you by just driving down there.”

“You don’t know where I live.” Ali chuckled, shaking her head. 

“I was going to call you when I arrived in Richmond. I know that much.” Ashlyn half smiled, “So does that sound like a plan? I won’t go if you don’t want me to.” Ashlyn said the last sentence quietly. She was nervous. Slightly scared that Ali would reject it.

“It sounds perfect. I’ll text you my address.” Ali’s stomach filled with butterflies as she saw the grin that made its way upon Ashlyn’s face. Ali’s heart fluttered even more at what Ashlyn did next.

“Ali?” Ashlyn tried to get Ali’s attention. Ali put her attention on the camera, nodding for Ashlyn to continue. Ashlyn didn’t speak though…She lifted her hands instead and signed, _I miss you._ Exactly the way Ali showed her. Ali’s eye went wide in surprise. Her emotions went haywire. It’s only been 5 days since she’s known Ashlyn. 4 out of those 5 she actually got to know her more. How could she already be feeling so much for her in such a short time?

_I miss you too_ , Ali signed back to her, eyes stuck on the camera.

“It’s getting late. We should head to bed so I can leave early tomorrow morning.” Ashlyn spoke softly.

“Okay, goodnight Ash.” Ali waved then blew a kiss.

“Goodnight beautiful.” Ashlyn sent a kiss back, winking with it before they both hung up.

They were falling so hard and so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. comment what you think. comment what you'd like to see. Comment how your day went and what your favorite word is. That'd be rad.


	6. Chivalry Is Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A WIN FOR THE U.S FUCKING WOMEN'S NATIONAL TEAM!! BEAUTIFUL GAME AND I AM SO DAMN PROUD TO BE AN AMERICAN FOR THAT REASON. 
> 
> Here is a really long chapter in celebration of the WC Win. There is a song in it. Link below
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yXfXt8zoj0

Ashlyn had skyped Ali early in the morning, letting her know that she was about to leave for Virginia. Few hours later, Ashlyn had her bags in her hand as she walked up to Ali’s porch. Ashlyn was nervous. Actually, she was terrified. There was a more than likely chance she was either going to be face to face with Ali or her father Ken. Whoever it was, Ashlyn needed to win herself brownie points with Ali and her parents. Ashlyn knocked on the door lightly, since it was only  7:00 AM.

She heard a loud yell, telling her that they were coming. Ashlyn plastered her dimple grin on her face, waiting patiently to see her fate of meeting the parents. Funny part is, Ali and her hadn’t even made it official. I mean, it’s only been what, 5 or 6 days? Ashlyn wanted to take it slow. So did Ali. It was different this time around. For both of them it was different. They didn’t have this vibe of needed to keep certain things in the dark from one another. Both of them had this intense urge to just be open with one another.

Ashlyn could hear the pattering of footsteps until the sound of the door unlocking hit her ears. Ashlyn sucked in a deep breath as Ali swung the door wide open, tackling Ashlyn. She instantly dropped her bags, catching Ali in her arms as they bear hugged. Ashlyn closed her eyes, smiling and taking a deep intake of Ali’s scented shampoo.

“Fuck did I miss you,” Ashlyn said, quietly enough so no one else but Ali could hear. Luckily, Ali made the right decision to put her hearing aids in.

“I missed you so much.” Ali admitted, only hugging Ashlyn tighter to herself.

“We should move this inside. I could use a nice nap with my girl.” Ashlyn pulled back, making sure her face was squared with Ali’s.

“That sounds nice.” Ali watched Ashlyn’s lips curl into a smile. “Wait, did you just call me your girl?” She raised her eyebrow, looking at Ashlyn with a smirk on her face. Ashlyn’s smile dropped as well as her jaw. _Shit! What do I say?_

“Uh-i-uh-huh?” Ashlyn stuttered.

“I’m kidding,” Ali put her hands on Ashlyn’s cheeks, “I am your girl.” Ali whispered, making her lips meet with Ashlyn’s for a passionate kiss.

“Good,” Ashlyn said in between the kiss. They stood there for a couple of minutes, kissing like they were the only two people in the entire world.

After a few minutes, Ali gave Ashlyn the grand tour of her house. Once they reached Ali’s room, they closed the door and immediately made their way to the bed. It wasn’t anything beyond sleeping. Ashlyn was insanely tired. Ali was exhausted since she didn’t get too much sleep from excitement.  Ashlyn had wrapped Ali up in her arms, holding her close to her body. Neither of the girls wanted to be anywhere but each other’s arms.

8:30 AM came rolling around. It seemed like their nap was only five minutes long. Ali hesitantly turned her alarm off. She honestly debated not getting up. She didn’t want to leave the goalkeeper’s embrace. Ali shook Ashlyn awake, but she only rolled over onto her back. Ali decided to mess with her. She quickly moved to straddle the keeper’s waist. Once she was comfortable she started peppering Ashlyn’s face with kisses. When Ashlyn started to stir, Ali’s fingers trailed up her sides then suddenly she tickled Ashlyn. Ashlyn’s eyes shot open as she tried to get out from under Ali. So far, Ali was successfully tickling Ashlyn all while dying of laughter. Ashlyn was squirming underneath her, trying to figure out a way to get her to stop. It resorted to Ashlyn wrapping her arms around Ali’s waist so she could pick her up and flip her over. Ali landed on her back softly.

Both of them were now looking into each other’s eyes. Ashlyn brushed a strand of hair away, “Come on beautiful, let’s go get ready.”

“Kiss me first.” Ali commands softly. Ashlyn happily obliged. 

* * *

 

It only took them 10 minutes to throw on some comfortable clothes. Ashlyn and Ali made sure they had everything they needed. It took them 20 minutes to get from Ali’s to Teagan’s. They arrived at 9:00 AM sharp to find Teagan sitting on her porch steps.  Ali got out, opened the door for Teagan. Teagan stayed in her spot, glaring at Ali for making her wake up before 9:00 AM.

“Get in,” Ali orders, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned against Ashlyn’s car.

“Where are we going?” Teagan questioned, “You know, stranger danger and all.”

“Okay, I am not a stranger.” Ali chuckled, shaking her head at the teenagers’ antics.

“Maybe a little,” Teagan sighed, standing to her feet. When she made her way over, she thanked Ali for opening the door but grumbled as she got inside the car. “Can we do whatever we’re doing quickly so I can get back and sleep?”

 “What size cleats are you?” Ali asked, completely ignoring Teagan’s question. Actually, it was more of a complaint.

“How am I supposed to know if I’ve never needed cleats before?” Teagan asked, confused at the weirdly random question.

“Here try these on.” Ali turned in her seat, tossing a pair of cleats into the back for Teagan.

“Why do I have to try these on?” Teagan whined, taking off her vans so she could slip on the cleats. She tied them not too tight but not too loose either. Teagan moved her feet around, trying to get a feel for them. She didn’t want to admit it but, they were perfect.

“How are they?” Ashlyn finally piped up from the driver’s spot.

“Perfect,” Teagan admitted within a whisper. The two in the front still caught. Ashlyn glanced over to Ali with a smirk.

“Good, they are my old cleats. I have only worn them a few times. They should already be broken in.”

“Wait, who are you?” Teagan snapped her head up. The keeper and the troublemaker met one another’s gaze.

“Ashlyn Harris. Call me Coach though.” Ashlyn winked through the rear view mirror.

“Coach?” Teagan asked in shock and confusion. Ashlyn was laughing from the look on Teagan’s face. Seconds later, Ali’s hand connected with Ashlyn’s bicep.

“Ash!” Ali chastised.

“I was kidding!” Ashlyn laughed, trying to focus on her safe driving.

“Uh okay, well I’m Teagan. Nice to meet you.” Teagan gave her a curt nod.

“Trust me, I know. Ali’s told me a lot about you.”

“She what?” Teagan’s head snapped towards Ali’s direction. “You know what, I don’t even care.”

“Here,” Ali reached back again, this time with a pair of shinguards in her hand. “Oh you need socks too.” Ali reached back into her bag, pulled out a new pair of USA team issued socks. “Here, put these on, tuck your shinguards in to your liking then put on your cleats.” Ali instructs.

“Yes ma’am,” Teagan saluted before doing what she was told. After everything was adjusted she stared at her knees down. No one knows how much she has always wanted to put this gear on. She might not have any experience. She knows she is most likely going to embarrass herself in front of national team players, yet she didn’t care. Ever since she was little her parents had gotten her to fall in love with soccer. Due to the fact they were struggling with addiction, they never had the money to sign her up. No matter how hard Teagan tried, she could never come up with money. Now Ali and Ashlyn have given her free used gear and for once in what seemed like a lifetime, she felt a spark of happiness warm her insides.

“Earth to Teagan!” Ashlyn shouted while driving. Teagan jumped, shooting her head up to throw death daggers with her eyes towards Ashlyn.

“What the hell, man! You scared me!” Teagan groaned, putting her hand over her heart as she dropped her head back against the head rest.

“You zoned out dude.” Ashlyn shrugged, turning into Ali’s high school stadium’s parking lot.

“What are we doing here?” Teagan whined, leaning forward so she could hit her forehead against the back of Ali’s head rest.

“We didn’t give you old gear for nothing.” Ashlyn clapped her hands together then rubbed them. After they parked, Ashlyn got out and ran around to open Ali’s door for her. Teagan was already out of the car, examining the two players suspiciously.

“What?” Ali asked, furrowing her eyebrows when she noticed Teagan staring.

“Nothing,” Teagan smirked, shaking her head before she walked around to the trunk.

“You got the ball bag,” Ashlyn tossed her keys to Teagan. Teagan grumbled but listened.

Soon, the three girls were down at the turf. Ashlyn was setting up the cones. Ali was setting up the agility ladders and stations. Ashlyn and Teagan dumped the soccer balls out at each station before pushing the goal back to where it was supposed to be. After setting everything up, they did a light warm up and some stretches.

Ali walked Teagan over to the first station. Teagan eyed the little ankle high hurdles. Ali watched her as she stared at them before clearing her throat, “This one is station number one. You’re going to go through it a totally of 10 times.” Ali starts explaining.

“What you are going to do is jump, using both feet, over each hurdle. After you go through them all, there will be a soccer ball waiting. You’re going to hit it forward lightly with the outside of your right foot then land so you can kick it at the goal and try to score on Ashlyn. Once you wait to see if Ashlyn blocked it or not, you’re going to jog back to the end you finished on, jump over each hurdle again. You’ll find another ball waiting, you’re going to tap it with the outside of your left foot then land so you can shoot with your left foot. You need to learn how to kick with both feet not just your dominant one. Do you think you can do it?” Ali finished giving the instructions.

“Yes I can.” Teagan nodded, rolling her neck.

“Alright here is the challenging part, you need to finish the 10 shots in 5 minutes. Simple?” Ali asked, Teagan looked at her then shrugged. “Good enough, now let’s start.” Ali pulled out her phone, pulled up the timer and waited for Teagan. “Ready?” Teagan nodded, “GO!” Ali yelled, pressing start on the timer.

Teagan rapidly jumped over each hurdle. She cleared all of them swiftly. She made sure to listen when Ali said lightly tap the ball. The moment she stepped down, she got comfortable and kicked the ball as hard as she could towards goal. Ashlyn easily swooped in with a dive and blocked it. Teagan clenched her jaw, shook her head then went back to try with her left foot. It was too wide with very little power. Ashlyn didn’t need to try to block it.

Teagan finished strong through the first station, not scoring a single goal but finished within 4:25. Teagan was already out of breath. She might look fit, but she is not what so ever.

“Alright, not too shabby but remember, don’t let it get to you. You just started.” Ali reminded her. She could tell how frustrated Teagan was for already not scoring against Ashlyn.

“I know,” Teagan stood to her feet. Ali took a deep breath and led Teagan to the next station.

“This is almost like the last one except you have these poles. You need to run through each one as fast as you can. Try to make sure not to touch them though. No big deal if you do because it happens. This drill is similar to other one in the sense that, you have to tap the ball with the outside of your right foot then shoot it with your right and switch as you run back through the cones the other way. You need to execute this 10 times in 4:00 minutes, do you think you can do that?” Ali instructed, restarting her timer. Teagan just took a deep breath then nodded. “Ready, go!” Ali quickly hit start as Teagan sprinted off.

Ali watched carefully as Teagan took every shot. She watched Teagan run around each post. She was fast. Not super-fast but definitely faster than most. Ali kept an eye on how Teagan would get frustrated with either not getting her shots on frame or getting them there, only to be blocked by Ashlyn.

“Done!” Teagan shouted, stopping after she kicked her last ball. Without thinking, she dropped to her butt, already worn out. It’s only been like almost 45 minutes and was already out of breath. Ali stopped the time as soon as Teagan hit the last ball. 4:15 seconds was her time. She was almost there.

“Krieger, what was my time?” Teagan asked, completely out of breath, “That has to be under 4:00!”

“Too bad it wasn’t.” Ali tells her, making her way over as Teagan whined from the ground.

“What was it then?” She pulled her shirt up, covering her eyes and wiping her sweat away.

“4:15,” Ali answered truthfully.

“Ugh, damn it!” Teagan hit the floor with her hands and bounced up. “Whatever just, what’s the next drill.

“There are cones over there. You get one soccer ball, the goal is to dribble through each cone 10 times. No shooting until the next station. You have three and a half minutes to complete this. Get up.” Ali held her hand out for the younger girl. Teagan gripped it then let Ali pull her up.

“Three and a half minutes?” Teagan asked, setting the ball down in front of her feet. “Why does the time period keep getting shorter?” She utters out in between each intake of breath.

“Because you need to be faster. It’s better to start at a sufficient point then continue there isn’t it?” Ali stepped back, restarting her timer.

“Okay, ready, go!” Ali yelled. Teagan tapped the ball lightly to get it going then quickly dribbled her way through the cones. Ali was impressed at how much control she had over the ball. Teagan was a natural. Ali could see what Teagan could become.   A minute had past and Teagan was more than halfway through. 2 minutes. 28 seconds. That’s how long it took Teagan to dribbled through the cones.

“What was my time?” Teagan stopped, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath once again.

“2 minutes. 38 seconds. That was really good!” Ali raised her hand; Teagan met hers in a high five.

“Can I have a water break please?” Teagan asked, politely. Ali nodded towards the extra bag with snacks and waters in it.

“Your protégé is really good.” Ashlyn walked up behind Ali. She placed a quick, gentle kiss on Ali’s shoulders before Teagan could see.

“She is. She’s a natural, Ash. Thank you so much for giving me this idea.” Ali looked to the side, making eye contact with the keeper.

“This was your set up. I just reminded you how you dealt with the tough times.” Ashlyn kissed her forehead then yelled to Teagan. “You got a minute left! When you’re done line up at the penalty kick mark!”

“I just sat down!” Teagan yelled back, mouthful with a chocolate cliff bar.

“Which means you need to get up! Finish your bar and water then go over there.” Ashlyn shouted, laughing when Teagan just threw her arm in the air and shook her head. Ashlyn turned back to Ali. Ashlyn and her were staring at each other. Ashlyn was letting herself get lost in her. She was letting herself get lost in the idea of possibly falling really hard for the woman in front of her. Ashlyn reached up, pushed a strand of hair behind Ali’s ear, leaving her fingertips to linger along Ali’s hearing aid.

“How are you so beautiful?” Ashlyn breathes out quietly. Ali wasn’t able to pick it up. So she looked at Ashlyn confused.

“Ali Krieger, you are so beautiful.” Ashlyn states a little louder, a little more sincere. Ali blushes, turning her head to look down. “Don’t look away.” Ashlyn says, lifting Ali’s head again. “You know,” Ashlyn stops talking. Once again, Ali is left confused. That is of course, only until Ashlyn lifts her hands. Puts a caring face on and signs to Ali, _Hearing aids or not. I think you are perfect._

“H-how did you know to sign that?” Ali is in near tears. Her eyes are watery. Her voice is catching in her throat. It’s like there is a sudden lump there. Ashlyn just blushes at the way Ali is looking at her. Gratitude, happiness, peace, and care, all shown in one simple look Ali is giving Ashlyn.

“Before I left, I searched on the internet. I wanted to sign how I feel,” Ashlyn shrugs. Ali suddenly wraps Ashlyn in a hug, burying her face into the crook of Ashlyn’s neck.

“You’re amazing you know that?” Ali mumbles into her neck. Ashlyn smiled, looking to see if Teagan was looking. When she wasn’t, Ashlyn placed a kiss on Ali’s temple. Both girls leaned back, Ashlyn lifted her hands again. She took a deep breath, staring at Ali’s lips as she signed, _I really want to kiss you_.

“Me too,” Ali whispered, knowing Ashlyn would hear it. “Later,” And Ashlyn nodded, agreeing to wait.

“Stop making out and tell me what my next drill is.” Teagan walks by, winking as the two soccer players jump back from one another. Teagan just shakes her head, laughing very hard.

“Ali, you pick them well!” Teagan yells over her shoulder,  making her way over to the penalty mark.

“How does she know?” Ashlyn looks at Ali in pure shock.

“She is very observant.” Ali chuckles, patting Ashlyn’s back. “Go on stud.” Ashlyn is still in shock as Ali pushes her over to the goal.

“Okay, I don’t know how you know but keep it between us, okay?” Ashlyn tells Teagan when she walks up.

“Don’t worry, I respect your privacy. Maybe you two shouldn’t be so obvious though.” Teagan winked then focused on the task at hand.

“Alright as you can see you have 10 balls lined up. You’re going to kick them as fast as you can while getting them on frame and executing the kick as well as possible. You’ll be timed. After you kicked all of them, I am going to set one down on that mark, go in goal and you have to try to score on a penalty kick against me.” Ashlyn explains.

“Tips?” Teagan glances up at Ashlyn.

“Don’t show which way you’re going. Don’t look up at me. Keep me having to guess the entire time. Don’t give up which way you’re kicking until after you have kicked the ball. If you show me, I can make an effort and block it.”

“I’m ready.” Teagan nods, staring at the soccer balls in front of her.

“You have 5:00 minutes on the clock, go!” Ashlyn yells, starting the timer. Ashlyn observes every moment. Much like Ali. Ashlyn catches every mistake that Teagan makes that causes her to let out frustrated groans. Teagan is so frustrated that she just slams the very last ball into the back of net. Finished right on the dot.

“5:00 minutes exactly. We will work on it.” Ashlyn tosses her phone aside. She places a ball on the penalty. “Penalty kicks.” Ashlyn jogged over to the goal. Teagan put a thumb in the air. Ashlyn nodded. She got ready, watching Teagan look at the ball and only the ball. Teagan started running and kicked the ball as hard as she could. But Ashlyn dove and caught it. Teagan turned her hips in the direction she kicked.

“How did you know?” Teagan asked when Ashlyn stood on her feet.

“Good job on not looking at the keeper but, you turned your hips. You gave it away easily.” Ashlyn tossed the ball back. “Again.”

Teagan placed the ball down. Ashlyn got ready.  Teagan ran up and tried to score on Ashlyn. It was blocked.

“You looked last second!” Ashlyn yelled as she pushed herself off the floor. “Don’t give away where you’re going.” Ashlyn grabbed the ball, walked over and wrapped her arm around Teagan’s shoulders. “You did pretty kick ass for never playing soccer today though.”

“Thanks.” Teagan looked up at Ashlyn, “For everything. Both you and Ali.”

“No need to thank me kid. It was all that beauty over there.” Ashlyn nodded towards Ali, who was gathering all the equipment.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Teagan asked, staring at the defender.

“You have no idea.” Ashlyn shook her head with a cheesy grin on her face.

“Dude, you are totally falling for her.” Teagan laughed, smacking Ashlyn on the chest.

“Ow, what is with you two and hitting me!” Ashlyn shouts, rubbing the place Teagan’s hand just connected with.

“I don’t know. It is kind of funny.” Teagan giggles, running away to Ali before Ashlyn could get her back. Teagan walked up to Ali. She was going to speak, knowing Ali had her hearing aids in, but decided to tap on her shoulder. Ali turned to face her once she felt the tap on her shoulder.

“Are they still on?” Teagan asked, pointing to her ear. Ali nodded. “Do you need any help?”  

“Um, I only need you to grab the ball bags.” Teagan listened, picking up both ball bags. Ali gathered all the cones up while Ashlyn grabbed their bags and the poles they used. Needless to say, Ashlyn was forced to carry most of the stuff.

Teagan stopped Ali before she could walk off to the car, “Let me take you and Ashlyn to lunch.” Ali gave her a gentle look. Ali knew she met Teagan on bad circumstances but she could see what Officer Matthews meant through her small offer.

“You really don’t need to.” Ali tried to dismiss it, “I can take us somewhere.”

Teagan quickly shook her head, “No, let me. Please Ali? No one has ever done anything like what you two did for me today. Plus, I know this super rad place we could go to.” Teagan pushed the offer. Ali couldn’t pass it up.

“Just this once!” Ali winked. Teagan smiled with a nod.

“Yes ma’am,” Teagan saluted.

* * *

 

45 minutes later they were outside what looked like an abandoned, rundown warehouse. Teagan had given Ashlyn directions, which she was now questioning. The warehouse doors had rust all over it. If this was a restaurant, you would wonder how it could ever pass an health inspection. You would wonder how anyone could even trust going inside because the outside looked THAT bad. Paint was coming off the sides of the building. The color was gone. It looked like there was mold or grass growing between the cracks on the walls. Maybe even both. Everything faded and broken. Half the sign was hanging off the top of the building logo. All you could wonder is how it hadn’t been warranted as a safety regulation.

“Um, where are we?” Ashlyn asked, very hesitant on getting out of the car.

“Most amazing place to ever exist.” Tegan rubbed her hands together excitedly. “Come on, our hunger won’t feed itself sitting here.” Teagan nearly threw herself out of the back seat. Ashlyn and Ali exchanged worried looks but neither content with letting Teagan go alone.

Teagan stood at the warehouse door, waiting for Ashlyn and Ali. After they walked up, Teagan knocked a little tune onto the door. A peephole slid open.

“Password?” The deep intimidating voice asked.

“42,” Teagan said. Rapidly, the peephole closed. You could hear the warehouse door unlocking.  It slid open. Standing outside, it looked pitch black inside. That all changed when they walked inside.

Inside, the front room had a small half pipe with skaters skateboarding on it. Ashlyn and Ali looked around the room in awe. This was definitely a “don’t judge a book by its cover,” moment. The further they walked inside, the nicer it got. There were arcade games lining the walls. In the middle of the second room there was a dance floor. Surround the dance floor were booths and tables for eating. There was a small stage in the front. The warehouse was like a hidden oasis café with cool toys.

“Teagan!” An older man, big bellied with a beard yelled with his arms wide open and a smile on his face.

“Uncle Bill!” Teagan yelled happily, running over to him, accepting his hug.

“Where have you been girl? I missed you.” Bill closed his eyes, pulling Teagan deeper into the bear hug.

“Out and about. I missed you too,” Teagan let go of the man and looked up at him. “There are a couple people I want you to meet.” Teagan turned to us.

“Who do we have here?” Bill opened his arms to Ashlyn and Ali.

“Uncle Bill this is Ali Krieger and Ashlyn Harris.” Teagan introduced the two soccer players to the older man.

“Any friend of Teagan is a friend of mine.” He pulled them both into his sides, hugging them tightly.

“Thank you,” They smiled.

“You have an amazingly awesome place here, Bill.”

“Thank you. I have worked very hard to keep Hideout as a hidden oasis for what society deems certain kids as ‘Rebellious Kids’.” He puts air quotes around the last two words.

“I can see why it’s a hidden oasis.” Ali compliments, still in complete awe.

“Thank you very much, Ms. Krieger.” He bows slightly before turning to Teagan, “Why don’t you go take them to get something to eat? Everything is on the house. I need to work on a couple of things.” He tells Teagan who nods in agreement. “Enjoy ladies.” He smiled to the three before walking off.

“Your uncle really has a great place.” Ali says to Teagan.

“Oh Bill isn’t my uncle.” Teagan admits, guiding them towards the café.

“Really? Why do you call him Uncle Bill?” Ashlyn asks, taking a seat at one of the tables in front of the stage.

“Because he is like a father figure to me except he isn’t.” Teagan says like it’s obvious. They all take a seat. Few minutes later a teenage girl walks over, “Hey Jenny,” Teagan greets.

“Teagan! I haven’t seen you in forever!”  The blonde girl leans down and hugs Teagan with all her might.

“I know, it’s been awhile. How are you?” Teagan lets the hug linger before pulling back.

“I’m doing great. I have just been here with my dad, helping out as much as possible. There has been a lot of issues going on lately with the Hideout.” Jenney sighs sadly.

“How about you tell me some of it later?” Teagan asks, moving her head a bit so Jenney will make eye contact with her.

“Definitely taking up on your offer.” Jenney smiled thankfully. Seconds later, she pulls out her a notepad and pad, setting down the menu the café has.

“Can I start you guys off on anything?” Jenney asked, politely.

“Lemonade, please.” Ali answers.

“Root beer for me.” Ashlyn tells her.

Jenny looks over to Teagan, “Can I safely assume the usual for you?” Teagan blushes and nods. “Coming right up ladies.” Once Jenney walks away, Ali and Ashlyn stare at Teagan. Teagan is still blushing as she watches Jenney walk away until she disappears into the kitchen.

“Dude!” Ashlyn jumps, leaning forward onto the table. “You totally dig that chick.” Ashlyn smirked.

“Dude, could you be any louder?” Teagan shouts, sinking into her chair.

“Aw, you like her don’t you?” Ali teases, reaching forward and pinches Teagan’s cheek.

“Maybe I do.” Teagan crosses her arms.

“Here you go ladies.” Jenney interrupts, setting down their drinks. “Teagan, you should go up there and sing. Everyone misses your singing and dancing.” Jenney laughs.

“Maybe,” Teagan chuckles. She looks away only for her eyes to catch Ashlyn and Ali’s teasing stare.

“Go!” Ashlyn mouths. Teagan shakes her head no.

“Go!” Ali mouths, pointing to the stage.

“Fine, I’ll go!” Teagan gives up.

“Really?” Jenny asks, looking at Teagan shock.

“Only for you. Don’t say I never did anything for you.” Teagan teases, “But Ashlyn is coming up with me.” Teagan turns her head to glare at Ashlyn.

“No way, man.” Ashlyn puts her hand up.

“Please,” Ali nudges Ashlyn’s arm, pleading. “You can get all the kisses you want later. Where ever you want them.” Ali whispers into her ear.

“Woo! Let’s go sing!” Ashlyn scrambles to her feet. Practically dragging Teagan to the stage.

“I’m Ali Krieger by the way.” Ali decides to introduce herself.

“Jenny Lockoff.” Both girls shake hands nicely. They turn their attention to the stage when people start to gather around it.

“Okay so my friends bugged me into coming on stage for karaoke. Most of you know who I am.” Teagan gains hooting from those are crowded around dance floor. “This is my friend Ashlyn Harris, new to the hideout and our other friend Ali Krieger is over there.” Teagan pointed to Ali, everyone’s attention now on her, “Also new to the Hideout. Now, let’s give them a warm welcome, shall we?”

“What song should we sing?” Ashlyn asked into the microphone.

“I got it picked out,” Teagan smirked.

“It better not be embarrassing.” Ashlyn muttered to Teagan.

“Only going to gain you brownie points if you wing it well dude.” Teagan nodded to the DJ who started the song.

_**(PLAY SONG HERE)** _

There was some whistling that started to blow through the speaker. Ashlyn quickly looked over to Ali and pointed to her ear. Ali sent a thumb up her way. Ashlyn let out a relieving breath. The whistling continued until a kick drum started playing along with it.

“Girl, just let your hair down. Let’s paint the whole town. Life is our playground, yeah.” Teagan starts to sing. “But I’m not a kid no more. So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are. My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy. I’m happy to please you. Though I can tell that’s not what you’re used to.” Teagan isn’t a bad singer at all. Actually, she’s really great at singing. Teagan nudged Ashlyn to take her turn.

“And they say chivalry is dead, dead, dead, dead. Girl, let a real man pick up the slack and treat you with respect, yeah.” Ashlyn sings out through shyness. Teagan chuckles, tapping on Ashlyn’s arm. She places her free hand on her left hip, holding the microphone in her right hand. She starts swinging her hips side to side, signaling for Ashlyn to copy her. Ashlyn mirrors her movements as they both sing the next part together.

“And you don’t have to love me, love me, love me. You don’t have to love me, love me, love. Just ‘cause I’m a gentleman don’t mean I ain’t taking you to bed.” Teagan jumps off the stage and goes over to Jenney. She grabs her hand and spins her around as she and Ashlyn sing the rest of the song together.

“Ahhh, baby let me buy your meals. I see you’re head over heels. I feel like you deserve it. There’s no pressure. We can do whatever makes you comfortable , yeah.” Ashlyn runs to Ali, pulling her out of her seat. She wraps an arm around her waist, leaning her forehead against hers as they start to sway together. “I could float your boat. If you’re cold take my coat. I’ll sing a music note from a song that I just wrote. Girl, just take my head. And let me be your man. Though that’s not what you’re used to.” Ali laughed, throwing her head back. Ashlyn only kissed her chin. Dwelling in the feelings that are tackling her heart in that moment.

“And they say chivalry is dead, dead, dead, dead. Girl, let a real man pick up the slack. And treat you with respect, yeah.” Ashlyn tilts Ali’s head down, ghosting her lips over hers. Ali shivers in Ashlyn’s arm.

Both Teagan and Ashlyn jump back so they were next to each other but in front of the two woman they are crazy about. “And you don’t have to love me, love me, love me. You don’t have to love me, love me, love me. Just ‘cause I’m a gentleman don’t mean I ain’t taking you to bed.” They swing their hips side to side again, moving in sync.

“That’s just how you treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady. Dadadadadum. That’s just how you treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady, treat a lady. Dadadadadum.” Ashlyn grabs Ali’s hand and kisses it before pulling her in close again. She places Ali’s arms around her neck and starts dancing with her.

“And they say chivalry is dead, dead, dead, dead. Girl, let a real man pick up the slack. And treat you with respect, yeah.” Ashlyn glances over to Teagan who mouths, _Keep going._ Ashlyn nods, turning her attention back to Ali. Her eyes meet Ali’s brown ones and she instantly gets lost within them.

“And you don’t have to love me, love me, love. You don’t have to love me, love me, love me. Just ‘cause I’m a gentleman don’t mean I ain’t taking you to bed.” The long starts to slow down to humming and whistling.

Teagan and Ashlyn run back to the stage, pulling Jenny and Ali with them. They climb on stage, holding the hands of the girls by their side. Their emotions are currently going haywire.

“And you don’t have to love me, love me, love. You don’t have to love me, love me, love me. Just ‘cause I’m a gentleman don’t mean I ain’t taking you to bed.  And they say chivalry is dead, dead, dead, dead.” The song ended. Everyone in the café started clapping and cheering. Ashlyn didn’t care though. She was too focused on Ali.

“You are really cheesy you know that?” Ali giggled, wrapping her arms around Ashlyn’s neck again.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Ashlyn teased, wrapping her arms around Ali’s waist.

“Since everyone pretty much knows.” Ashlyn says, lifting her hands. Ali watches her motions, _Can I kiss you?_ Ashlyn signs slowly for a beginner. Ashlyn waited for Ali’s answer. She got it when Ali brushed her lips against her own, gently placing a slow kiss upon Ashlyn’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment what you think. :)


	7. Please Read, Locking Stories

 Hey everyone! So I decided to lock all of my stories. Of course you are still able to read them but you will need to create an account. Either way, they'll still be on here but you'll just need  an account. It isn't too shabby. Anyways, sorry for all the guest readers but yeah, I'm locking my stories in a day or so and after I'll be updating them. Thank you and I'm sorry once again!


	8. Souls and Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY, LET ME START OFF WITH AN EXPLANATION. 
> 
> 1) Some of you might know about the article that went up about Krashlyn. Honestly, it made me feel super uncomfortable and guilty. It made me feel uncomfortable at the fact that a "journalist" went about to make a tabloid on Ali and Ashlyn so far that she quoted a fanfic from this website. Just like it is, the writing we writers write is all FICTION. I felt guilty due to the fact that on tumblr and other online sources, some of this Ali and Ashlyn fandom has been getting a bit too hectic after the WC. I was going to lock my stories because well, i thought it would make thing bit more private but in reality it doesn't. I didn't want to stop posting because I know so many of you enjoy the stories and i would have felt even more guilty for taking them away. I respect everyone's decision of who locks their stories, who deletes their accounts, and who doesn't care about the tabloids and keeps writing for fun and enjoyment. I decided to keep my stories unlocked but i ask of anyone who is within this fandom so just keep fanfiction on fanfiction websites. Respect the players our stories are about, privacy. Most of all, please do not over step boundaries like that article did. It was rude and not professional. It was another article tucked into the tabloid folder but it's reality. Just because Ali and Ashlyn are famous and that gives them the immediate reaction of losing privacy, it doesn't mean we as a fandom should take more away from them (not saying every single one of us does). Thank you for reading this. Sorry it's like as long as my fucking chapter lmao. 
> 
> 2) I am using two songs for this. i'll tell you when to start them. the links will be listed in order below. This chapter is extra long for y'all. 
> 
> song 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ey-OsOacrY
> 
> song 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKAd4ksZisw

Ali woke up fairly early in the morning. First thing she registered were the pair of arms wrapped tightly around her waist. To be honest, it freaked Ali out at first, but then she remembered that Ashlyn had fallen asleep with her the night before. Instantly, Ali relaxed back into Ashlyn’s arms. Slowly but surely she was drifting off to sleep until she felt little kisses linger on the back of her neck. Ali rolled over, tucking herself further into Ashlyn’s embrace.

“Good morning beautiful,” Ashlyn greeted in a sleepy voice.  Ali however didn’t hear it so by fate she perfectly timed a response by planting a light kiss on Ashlyn’s cheek.

“I love that,” Ashlyn whispered to herself.  She looked at Ali, waiting for a response until she shook her head at herself. Ashlyn tapped Ali’s head and waited for her to look before tapping her ears. Ali shook her head, pointing to the nightstand behind Ashlyn.

Ashlyn looked over and did an, “ah,” remembering that Ali took off her hearing aids before they went to bed.  Ashlyn turned back over to Ali.

“Did you say something?” Ali asked, looking up at Ashlyn. She nodded her answer. “Hold on,” Ali said. She got up to climb over Ashlyn. Ali grabbed her hearing aids, put them on to her liking then laid back down.

“What did you say?” She asks, reaching up to turn on her hearing aids at the same time.

Ashlyn made sure Ali could see her face perfectly, “I love that,” Ashlyn said.

“You love seeing me put on my hearing aids or my kisses?” Ali laughed, adjusting her hearing aids.

“Earlier I meant your kisses but now that I saw you put on your hearing aids I am going to go with both.” Ashlyn smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss on the lips. Ali wasn’t allowing it though. She used her reflexes to put a hand on Ashlyn’s chest.

“Nope, I have morning breath.” Ali shook her head.

Ashlyn shrugged, wrapping her arms back around Ali, “I love all your kisses so I can survive a morning breath kiss.” Ashlyn lifted Ali’s chin with her thumb, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Ali laughed into the kiss only to cause Ashlyn to laugh to.

“You aren’t supposed to be laughing during a kiss!” Ashlyn said, laughing to herself more.

“I couldn’t help it, you’re just so cute.” Ali pulled Ashlyn down by the shirt for another kiss.

“I don’t do cute, babe,” Ashlyn started tickling Ali’s side as fast as she could. She made it hard for Ali to catch her hands.

“Stop! Babe stop! Ashlyn Harris i am going to pee!” Ali screamed loudly, only fueling the fire. At least she was until she nearly peed. When she heard that, Ashlyn threw herself out of the bed. Ali stuck her tongue out before running off to her bathroom. Ashlyn lay back down, laughing at the events that had just taken place.

Ashlyn laid on her  back, hands under her head. Today she was going to ask Ali to be her girlfriend. Ashlyn was seriously falling hard for the defender. She couldn’t deny it at all. They already call each other babe and kiss and sleep together! Ashlyn was going to take it slow. She wants to take it slow. One thing she also is sure of and wants is that she isn’t going back home to D.C. single. Ashlyn wanted to go back to D.C. to brag about her wonderful girlfriend she fell for. Ashlyn was kind of upset she had to leave to D.C. tonight. She didn’t want to leave Ali and surprisingly, she didn’t want to leave Teagan either.

Ali walked back into her old room, brushing her teeth. “What do you want to do today?” Ali stared down at Ashlyn.

“Something fun.” Ashlyn smiled up at Ashlyn, “Take me to your favorite place,” Ashlyn shrugged. Ali gasped.

“I know just the place!” Ali said excitedly, spitting out some of her toothpaste in the process.

“Al ew, you just spit on me!” Ashlyn gasped. She abruptly sat up into an upright position to wipe off all the spit.

“Oops,” Ali shrugged, still brushing her teeth. “Sorry not sorry.” Ali laughed, sprinting off towards the bathroom again.

“Baby come back!” Ashlyn jumped to her feet.

“You can blame it all on me!” Both of the girls shouted in a sing song way, laughing twice as hard as before. Ashlyn sprinted off to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Ali and Ashlyn cooked breakfast together for themselves and Ali’s dad after Ashlyn tickle attacked Ali once again in the bathroom. They made French toast with some strawberries, pineapple, and banana. The couple ate and talked. Both of them still were telling and learning new things about one another each conversation. Both of them were still falling hopelessly for one another.

Ali decided it was best for her to shower before they left. Ashlyn wanted to shower too. She felt dirty from the events the day before. Yet she hadn’t because Ali was taking too long in hers. Ashlyn checked her watch and it was 19 going on 20 minutes now that Ali had been in there.

Ashlyn decided it would be hilarious to have some fun. She snuck around the house and found a clean bucket. Ashlyn ran down the stairs, filled it with insanely cold water then put ice in it. She knew she couldn’t be the only one to witness this so she pulled out her phone and opened up her video camera and hit record.

“Alright, so I am at Ali’s house in Virginia. She’s taking too long showering so I am going to have some fun.” Ashlyn lifted up the bucket.

“That’s right, cold water AND ice. I am going to dump it on her.” Ashlyn quietly hurried up the stairs to the bathroom. Ashlyn was like a ninja sneaking in since Ali didn’t lock the door. Ashlyn set her phone down, positioning it so it could catch everything.

Ashlyn gripped the bucket comfortably, silently stepping onto the toilet for leverage. She stood up, lifting the bucket high above the shower. Ashlyn looked at the camera, winked then went back to Ali

“Hurry up Kriegs!” Ashlyn shouted at the top of her lungs before tilting the bucket and dumping out the water and ice all over Ali. All you could hear was a glass shattering scream.

“Ashlyn Harris I am going to fucking kill you!” Ali screamed again. Ashlyn was bent over, gripping her stomach as she died of laughter. Ashlyn jumped off the toilet then rushed over to her phone.

“Prank number one. Harris one. Krieger zero.” Ashlyn laughed, turning off the video.

“How are you feeling babe?” Ashlyn asked loudly.

“Ugh, don’t you babe me! You are so dead!” Ali responded. Ashlyn laughed before exiting the bathroom. As she was walking out, she bumped into Ali’s dad.

“Oh crap, I am so sorry Mr. Krieger.” Ashlyn apologized.

“It’s okay. Is my daughter in there?” He asked, eyeing Ashlyn suspiciously.

“Um, y-yes she is.”

“Why was she screaming?” He asked, crossing his arm as he towered over Ashlyn. Ashlyn cleared her throat and answered.

“I pranked her. She has been in the shower over 20 minutes so I dumped cold water and ice on her.” Ashlyn admitted. Ali’s dad stared at Ashlyn with a serious face before it switched to an amused one.

“Nice Harris. I like you.” Her dad laughed, high fiving Ashlyn.

“Thank you sir.” Ashlyn smiled and nodded.

“See you later. I have to work.”

“Have a nice day, sir.” Ashlyn waved at the escaping figure. She spun on her heels at the sound of the bathroom door opening behind her.

“Sleep with one eye open.” Ali death glared as she walked past Ashlyn, wrapped in her towel.  Ashlyn stared at the legs of the retreating figure. “Stop checking me out! You lost that right after the prank!” Ali yelled over her shoulder.

“Oh come on, that’s unfair!” Ashlyn yelled.

“My body. My decision!” Ali responded. Ashlyn dropped your head in defeat.

“Yes babe.” Ashlyn chuckled, shaking her head. “Man I am so whipped.” She laughed to herself, walking back down the hall.

* * *

 

Ashlyn was bored. Ali was driving her further out of town. She had no clue where they were going or what Ali had planned.  Ashlyn was starting to get more and more confused to where Ali was heading to. She was watching Ali as she drove. She could only think about where they were going and how she’s happy it’s with this girl next to her. Ali was nodding her head, tapping away to the music coming from the car speakers. Ashlyn  was grateful that Ali had a good taste in music. Although, she was getting tired of not knowing where they were going so she finally spoke up.

Ashlyn reached over to tap Ali’s arm. Ali turned her head , lifting her eyebrows in question. “Where are we going?” Ashlyn asked even though Ali turned her head back to the road.

“You asked me to take you to my favorite place so I am,” Ali answered like it was obvious.

“Well duh,” Ashlyn dead panned, “but where is this favorite place of yours? I feel like we drove across country.”

“Forest,” Ali shrugged nonchalantly.

“Nah uh, Ashlyn Harris does not do the forest.”  Ashlyn crosses her arm, slouching in her chair.

“Oh stop it you big baby. It’s not that bad.” Ali laughed.

Ali kept driving for another 15 minutes until she took a turn into a hidden opening. Ali drove up the bumpy path to the mountains.  When Ali reached a vast dirt circle she parked the car and unbuckled herself.

“We’re here.” Ali clapped excitedly. She didn’t even give Ashlyn a chance to respond since she practically dove out of the car, nearly falling in the process. Ali ran to the trunk to grab her hiking bag. Ashlyn closed her door and walked around to Ali.

“Catch,” Ali said, tossing another hiking bag to Ashlyn.

“What’s in here?” Ashlyn asked, confused but obliged by putting on the backpack.

“Get ready. We are going on an adventure Ms. Harris and you, my dear,” Ali exclaimed, shutting the trunk door and skipped over to Ashlyn, “Are going to love it.” Ali kissed her nose before turning on her heels down the trail she had.

“So your favorite place is the forest to hike?” Ashlyn ran to catch up to the eagerly walking girl.

“Yes and no.” Ali answered, clipping the straps of her bag around her waist and chest.

“What do you mean?” Ashlyn looked at her.

“One of my favorite things to do is hike. My favorite place is within the forest which means you have to hike there.” Ali explained.

“Oh I got you now.” Ashlyn smiled.

_**(PLAY SONG HERE)** _

“Come on, the woods aren’t going to hike itself!” Ali winked, leading herself and Ashlyn down the path.

Ashlyn had her shirt off and around her neck. She was hiking and drenched in sweat. Ali was lightly sweating because she was so used to this hike. On the other hand, Ashlyn was not. Ali kept teasing Ashlyn about it, but Ashlyn could only laugh with her. It was quite funny. 

“We are almost there! Another mile!” Ali yelled over her shoulder.

“Ali, do you realize how sore I am going to be tomorrow?” Ashlyn yelled loudly. 

“Fine let’s make this fun since it obviously isn’t.” Ali stopped in her tracks and waited for Ashlyn to catch up. We have to race each other. To keep it fair, I will tell you the correct pathway to take. We have to run and climb everything and whoever wins gets to take the plunge first when we get to where I wanted to go and the other has to make the sandwiches with the stuff I have in your backpack.  Is that a deal?” Ali stuck her hand out and Ashlyn firmly gripped it and shook it.

“Deal,” She smirked, “You are going down Krieger.” Ashlyn and Ali got lined up.

“Ready, set, go!” Ali yelled. They were off! Ashlyn and Ali were bumping into each other as they ran.

Ali was able to dodge all the branches that could possibly hit her. Ashlyn was the one who would get smacked in the face with the branches Ali dodged. Ashlyn sped up her running, reaching out with her left arm to scoop Ali up.

“Cheater put me down!” Ali shrieked out within laughter.

“Sorry I don’t know what you’re talking about! I am just trying to run!” Ashlyn laughed. She suddenly dropped Alex so she was unbalanced and kept running. Ali balanced herself out again and tried to catch up.

“Ash, there’s logs over there! Go under not over! You can trip easily and hurt yourself!” Ali shouted. Despite wanting to win, she didn’t want Ashlyn to hurt herself on the trail to where she would have to miss out of the upcoming NWSL season.

“Thank you lovely!” Ashlyn shouted as she slid under the log.

Ali did her best to catch up to Ashlyn. If she had earned one thing that was pretty awesome from soccer it would be her speed. Ali was tired but she was able to use that to push through. So she did and she caught up to Ashlyn. Ashlyn was fast but not fast enough to out run Ali.

Ashlyn ran towards the rock barrier that was in front of the two women. She ran up the wall in a spiderman like way. Ali watched in shock but copied her movements, pulling her legs to swing over the top. Both landed at the same time but Ali was able to recover faster. She ran through the branches in her way. She jumped over any rocks and logs in her way.

“Go right!” Ali yelled as she took a sharp right. Ashlyn followed her, right on her trail. Ali kept running as fast as she could. She took a look around at her surroundings. The trees, the color green all the plants and logs and rocks. All of it was breathtaking. The nature around her was insanely beautiful. Nothing was close in comparison… well other than Ashlyn of course. Ali looked forward and saw her favorite place coming in few.

“Ashlyn you have to jump over this log, climb up the rocks then slid down the rocks. It’s like a smooth wall so it doesn’t hurt!” Ali used the rest of her energy to break into a sprint. Ashlyn sprinted, catching up to Ali so they were running side by side.  Ashlyn used all her leg power to squat jump over the log.

Ali on the other hand, ran up to the log, placing her right hand on the top to hold herself up as she jumped and swung her legs over.  Ashlyn was almost to the top of the rocks until Ali sprinted up the rocks, climbing as fast as she could. Ali and Ashlyn were at the top. Ashlyn turned herself to slid on her backside but Ali, you see, she didn’t care. She had done this one too many times. Ali dove and landed lightly on her stomach, she slid down the smooth rock surface on her stomach. As it neared the end, Ali used any ab strength she had to turn herself over and landed at the bottom on her butt.

“Woo! Slow and Steady wins the race!” Ali cheered, throwing her hands into the air. Ashlyn landed next to her seconds after.

“Sorry I am not hardcore enough to dive over a rock wall onto my stomach!” Ashlyn was laughing at how awesome Ali looked. It was like a total stuntman scene from a movie. 

“You have no idea how rad that looked!” Ashlyn screamed.

“Rad?” Ali chuckled.

“Gnarly. It was rad and gnarly and totally worth losing because I got to lose to that.” Ashlyn and Ali were both lying on their backs, laughing.

* * *

 

Ashlyn opened her bag to find packed ham, cheese, humus, tomato and lettuce with bread in the bag. Ali opened her bag to pull out swim suits. She tossed Ashlyn board shorts. Ashlyn thanked her and pulled out the hand sanitizer to disinfect her hands before making their lunch. Ali snuck off behind a rock to change into her bikini. When she revealed herself, Ashlyn’s eyes landed on her body and damn was she unable to tear them away.

“Whoa,” She muttered under her breath, staring at the woman in front of her.

“You digging or what?” Ali teased, walking towards her. Ashlyn gulped audibly and nodded.

“More than you know.” Ashlyn kept staring, raking her eyes from Ali’s legs up to her lips. Ali leaned down, gripping both of Ashlyn’s cheeks in one hand.

“I think I know.” Ali whispered seductively, kissing Ashlyn slow and soft. When Ali pulled back, Ashlyn still had her eyes closed.

“Fuck,” Ashlyn sighed with a smirk. Ali laughed, turning around to strut herself to the water.

Ashlyn took this chance to look around. They were surrounded by high walls of rocks but it was almost like someone built the structure. At the bottom of the rocks there was a pool of water coming from a waterfall, which Ali was swimming in. Ashlyn watched her before going back to her surroundings. Rocks, water, waterfall, and trees were all around them. It was like their own entire world. Their own personal getaway.  Nature is so beautiful. Ashlyn didn’t know why she never noticed until now.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Teagan was skateboarding around town, headphones in and music bumping loudly through them. Teagan was at peace in what seemed like forever. She was skating to the school to practice her soccer techniques Ali and Ashlyn showed her. Teagan had her shin guards, cleats and a ball inside her backpack. She was holding the straps as she swerved through the honking cars in the street. Teagan didn’t care. She never did about her safety.

Teagan saw the school zone coming in view. She pushed herself with three long strides of the right leg, planting her foot back down on the back of the board. Teagan was still thinking about Jenny. She may only be 14 but she knew herself. She knew her feelings. Her feelings were bursting out of her chest for the other girl. Jenny Lockoff, 16 year old, good girl, sweet, funny, smart, and the daughter of Uncle Bill. Jenney was different from other girls. She was mature. She actually cared about Teagan. She never once judged her for her past.

Teagan was so deep into her thoughts that she didn’t see the guy in front of her. Both of them shrieked as she slammed into him on her skateboard. Teagan saw the guy fly and land on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Teagan flew into the air, landing on her right shoulder. Instant pain shot to it.

“Fucking bitch!” Teagan screamed out in pain, rolling onto her left side so she could grip her right shoulder.

“Watch where you are fucking going!” The guy yelled, slowly gathering himself to his feet. Teagan noticed the rage in his face and quickly jumped to her feet. She stared at the teenage boy in front of her that looked like he was going to lunge at her.

“It was an accident, man.” Teagan groaned as her shoulder kept pulsing with pain.

“Bullshit, you saw me! I should beat the shit out of you right now Bradley!” He inched his way closer to her. Teagan could feel the adrenaline start to kick in and the pain go away the more it increased.

“Do it! I fucking dare you Brad!” Teagan was face to face with him, only centimeters apart. Brad shoved her back. Teagan growled and tackled him back to the ground once she recovered. Both of them landed with a thud. They wrestled each other onto the floor, rolling around.

No one was able to see the two since they were in a silent neighborhood that never really has people driving down the road behind the stadium. Brad rolled over, pinning Teagan to the ground before back handing her across the face.

“You fucking dyke that should teach you to watch where you’re going!” Brad smirked deviously above her. Teagan’s blood was boiling over the edge. Teagan being gay was definitely no secret at her high school. Teagan was actually known for breaking hearts here and there. It earned her friends plus enemies. Teagan never cared about the poor girls anyways.

If there was anything Teagan hated other than people trying to bring up her past with her parents, it was slurs against anyone from the LGBT community. Trust me, Teagan hated being backhanded too. Teagan used all the rage she had to shove Brad off of her. She pushed herself up through her pained shoulder, gripped Brad’s shirt and started landing punch after punch on him. Brad tried to fight back but he was becoming overpowered. His nose was gushing blood as well his now gashed lip.

“Don’t ever say shit like that again you little punk!” Teagan kept punching him. Her fist continuously connecting with his face.

“Don’t ever hit a girl! I will ruin you if I ever find out you did something like that, you hear me?”  Teagan kept hitting him until a sudden surge of energy sparked through Brad. He was able to grip her sides and shove Teagan off of him. Teagan flew back, caught herself and went to charge him again. This time, Brad was ready and swung his arms. One punch connected with Teagan’s eye good eye but that didn’t stop her from kicking him in the side. Teagan kicked and kicked and kicked until she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back.

“Teagan stop!” Jenny roared out. Once the voice registered through her mind, Teagan stopped moving, letting herself begin relaxing in Jenny’s arms.

“Fuck he is unconscious!” Jenny screeched. Teagan was released. She turned to see Jenny running back from her car with cold water. Jenny ran over then dumped the cold water on Brad. Immediately he sputtered out the water and began moving.

Jenny knelt down, gripped his shirt and pulled him to sit up. She dragged Brad to the fence behind him and leaned him up against it. “You did sort of ask for this, bud.” Jenny chuckled, “Never mess with Teagan Bradley.” She patted his shoulder as he only hummed a noise in response.

“We shouldn’t leave him there.” Teagan murmured.

“What the fuck else are we supposed to do Teagan?” Jenny howled at her, “You beat him unconscious! Either you leave him for someone to find him or you get in trouble with the cops again and my dad kicks your ass personally! Here, I’ll take call someone to get him help.” Jenny shook her head in disappointment. She really hated seeing constantly beat up and fighting. She knew the things Teagan had endured. Sadly, nothing has slowed down.

Jenny pulled out her cellphone and called someone she knew she could trust to help Brad. “Damon, I am at Richmond Heights. I am behind the stadium. Teagan got in a fight and knocked this guy out. I got him to wake up but he is still insanely out of it. Can you come pick this guy up and take him to get cleaned up, please? Yeah, dude I’ll give you a free meal or something at the Hideout. Deal. Thanks.” Jenny hung up then grabbed Teagan’s arm.

“Come on, I’m taking you to my place.” Jenny pushed Teagan into her car, ran around and got in. “You are so screwed,” She said before taking off.

_**(PLAY SONG HERE)** _

Jenny pulled into the side building next to the Hideout. Jenny and Bill lived above the Hideout in a three bedroom apartment. It was cool for Jenny to be able to just go down stairs to an awesome Hideout for herself and her friends. Teagan got out first, slamming the door shut. Jenny walked after her. She closed the garage door then locked it. Teagan knew this place inside out. She walked through the hallway from the garage into the Hideout then up the stairs towards Jenny’s apartment.

Teagan made her way into the bathroom and shut the door. Minutes later, Jenny knocked then entered. She grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink as Teagan pushed herself to sit on the countertop. This wasn’t the first time Jenny had stood between Teagan’s legs to clean some cuts. This situation was very familiar to the two.

“Why?” Jenny broke the silence first, pouring alcohol on cotton balls. Teagan just shrugged.

“Stop that pulling away shit, Tea.” Jenny said, “This is gonna sting.” She warned, pressing the peroxide covered cotton ball on the gash on Teagan’s eyebrow.

“I slammed into him on my skateboard because I was distracted. He shoved me. I tackled him. We rolled around for a bit. He backhanded me. Called me a dyke. I shoved him to his back. I started punching him. He punched me. I started kicking him. You came. Now I am here. Anything else?” Teagan shrugged.

“Yeah, what the hell were you thinking?” Jenny threw the bloody ball away then covered another one with more alcohol so she could clean Teagan’s lip.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember half of it.” Teagan looked away. All these thoughts started to swarm her mind at once. Why was she so violent? Why was she such a shitty person? How could she have so much hate?” How could she easily do that to that boy? How was she able to black out and not stop until someone helped?

“Hey,” Jenny said quietly. She gently brushed her fingers along Teagan’s jaw then turned her head so they were making eye contact. “I am here to stay. Stop pushing me away okay? Please?”

“I am sorry. I don’t mean to. You know that.” Teagan apologized, moving her hands to Jenny’s sides.

“I know,” Jenney leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Teagan’s forward. She closed her eyes and didn’t open them even after Jenney’s lips left the spot she kissed.

“Are you going to tell your father?” Teagan asked, discreetly pulling Jenny closer.

“I have to, Tea.” Jenny sighed, putting her hands on Teagan’s thighs.

“He is going to lecture about it Jen. Uncle Bill is going to kill me for fighting again.”

“I know but I’ll make sure he takes it easy okay? Come on, let’s finish cleaning you up then we can sleep until he gets here.” Jenny leaned forward, placing a kiss on the corner of Teagan’s mouth before pulling back to continue her cleaning.

* * *

 

Uncle Bill didn’t get home until 5:30 PM, which was almost four hours after Jenny and Teagan arrived there. He was struggling to bring in groceries and tools. Teagan slid down the railing of the staircase while Jenny ran down it. Teagan grabbed the tools. Jenny grabbed the groceries. They ran back upstairs to put this stuff inside the apartment. Bill came in 15 minutes later, dropping Teagan’s backpack and skateboard in front of the two girls sitting on the couch.

“Want to tell me why I had to go down to Richmond Heights for your crap, Teagan?” Uncle Bill sat down on HIS chair. Emphasis on the his is because Bill never sat down in that chair unless he was mad at either one of the two girls and needed to lecture them. It was the let me rip you a new one chair.

“Not really,” Teagan murmured to herself, earning a slap from Jenny.

“Do you think this is funny?” Bill’s voice rose a little higher. “This is the third time this week, Teagan! The first time I was there to be able to get you out of trouble. The second time you met Ali. Today you got lucky to find Jenny there instead of me or the cops! Teagan you gotta stop with all this fighting shit!” Bill finally yelled at her.

Teagan flinched. She may not be his daughter but he treated her like one. He knew the things she had dealt with in her past. Bill felt the need to be there so he did. He has never stopped being there for her.

“I bust your ass out of going to juvie with bail money then you go MIA. I see you one day then the next you beat a guy unconscious. What do I have to do to help, Tea?” Bill rubbed his face then leaned forward.

“I don’t know. Look I just snapped okay? I have been going through a lot of shit this week.” Teagan admitted.

“Like what, Teagan? Tell me so I can help you through it!” Bill sighs exasperated.

“A lot of shit back at the fosters place and school. I’m trying to do well with my grades. Then some girls tried to pick a fight with me the other day which is how I met Ali. Now I am going to have issues with Brad and his stupid jock friends.”

“Is all this bugging you that much?” Bill and Jenny ask.

“Yes,” Teagan nods. _Not really. My mom and dad’s anniversary is tomorrow._

“What should we do to help?” Jenny asks, placing her hand on mine.

“Give me  a job here.” _Take me to see my parents graves._

“You start tomorrow. Go ice your face. Stay over tonight.” Bill dismisses the two girls. Teagan walks away first towards the guest room. She thinks alone after she closes the door but she hears it open and close again as she is midway taking off her shirt.

“Why did you lie?” Jenny asks quietly. Teagan sighs, pulling her shirt the rest of the way off.

“Because I don’t need to worry you guys more. You keep taking care of me but I keep failing you two.” Teagan stared at the ground. Jenny walked up, wrapping her arms around Teagan’s waist to then rest her head on Teagan’s upper back.

“We just want to help.” Jenny whispers.

“I know which is why I don’t want to worry you guys again.” Teagan answers barely audibly. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Jenny nodded. They quietly changed. Teagan laid in bed first, opening her arms for Jenny. Jenny went to lay in her arms. Teagan held her close as Jenny cuddled into her side.

“Goodnight,” They said in unison.

* * *

 

Ali was leaning back against Ashlyn’s front. Ali was teaching her the basics of sign language because Ashlyn kept bugging her to. Ali enjoyed teaching Ashlyn. She would laugh at her when Ashlyn got frustrated because she was signing slowly. Ali had to keep reminding her that she was a beginner. Ashlyn was tracing Ali’s arms before she turned Ali’s head towards her. She made sure she was face to face with Ali.

“How do  you sign, will you be my girlfriend?” Ashlyn asked. Ali easily demonstrated. Ashlyn smiled. She reached up so her fingers were brushing Ali’s hearing aids. “Do you trust me?” Ashlyn asked, making sure Ali could read her lips. Ali stared at her lips and nodded. Ashlyn kissed her forehead, shutting off Ali’s hearing aids.  She scooted back a bit so she was facing Ali.

Ashlyn raised her hands then took a deep breath. Ashlyn made eye contact with Ali then she signed it.

Ashlyn signed to Ali a question, “Will you be my girlfriend, Ali?” Ali watched Ashlyn sign what she just showed her. Ali grinned widely, nose crinkle exposed. She eagerly nodded and Ashlyn laughed, pulling Ali into a tight hug. When she pulled back Ashlyn signed one more question to her.

“May I kiss you?” She asked.

“Yes,” Ali answered. So she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my explanation wasn't worded wrong to where it offended anyone? If it did, i apologize. it wasn't supposed to. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Updates for my other stories will be up soon. Thank you for reading and don't forget to comment below. 
> 
> If any of you wanna converse off archive go holla at my uswnt tumlr: please-dream-2411.tumblr.com


	9. Damn It Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEYYOOO!!! I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS FOR ALL YOU PEOPLES. So i don't remember if i told you? I think i did? Anyways, i hadn't been updating often because of my film class i had. Well, i just wanted to let you know that I FINISHED IT EARLY. Why is this good? Weellll that means i have more time to do my own thing and read poetry and sit down to write more updates which is exactly what i am going to do. 
> 
> You see, my goal is to write a new chapter every day. Whether it be for all my fics or just one. I want to write at least one chapter every day. This story i feel is drifting from the whole thing behind it which is Ali's hearing and stuff so i am going to keep going with it but be prepared to have a few things thrown in there. Also it will jump different point of views. One chapter might be first person POV of Ashlyn. Next chapter might be Third person POV who knows? 
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY AND SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTE.

Ali had woken up the next door day to Ashlyn shaking her awake. Ali was startled and rather terrified at the sudden movements. Ashlyn only handed her, her hearing aids. Ali rubbed her eyes. When they focused she saw the worried look on Ashlyn’s face. Ali grabbed her hearing aids and put them in.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Ali sat up.

“Remember Jenny?” Ali nodded, “Well she just called me. I guess Teagan got in a fight yesterday. She isn’t half as bad as the other kid. Apparently Teagan beat him unconscious and didn’t wake up until Jenny dumped water on him. Even then, the kid was still in and out of it. Jenny told us to go to the Hideout if we wanted to see her.” Ashlyn explained everything Jenny told her.

“Let’s go.” Ali jumped out of bed, pulling on her US Soccer issued sweats and Nike t-shirt.

“Wait, we are going now?” Ashlyn followed after her already dressed in her Spirit warm up sweats and team practice shirt.

“Yes.” Ali was already half way out the door, phone and keys in hand. Ashlyn chased after her. Where else was she supposed to go? Plus, Teagan was growing on her.

* * *

 

Ali drove so fast she could have gotten pulled over in a heart -beat. Ashlyn was gripping the door hand and dash board the entire time. Ali was being reckless. It became more apparent to Ashlyn as to why. Ali really cared for Teagan even within the three days.

Ali’s tires screeched as she pulled up into a free parking space. Ali got out first, not giving Ashlyn a chance to get out and follow her. Ali walked straight to the door and knocked. Jenny was downstairs with Teagan. Teagan was bored waiting around so she was using the half pipe while Jenny sat around getting ready to open later.

Jenny heard the knocks over the sound of the rolling wheels. She got up and opened the peephole, she looked through to find Ali tapping her foot nervously.

“Password?” Jenny knew to open it but she wanted to mess with Ali.

“Jenny open the door please, it’s Ali and Ashlyn.”

“Sorry dear I need a password.” Jenny snickered. Ali heard and it helped her crack a smile at the fact this girl was having fun.

“42.” Ali said into the peephole. Jenny closed it so she could open up all the locks then slide the warehouse door open.

“What’s up?” Jenny moved out of the way so the soccer players could come in.

“Looking for Teagan,” Ali answered.

“Over there,” Jenny pointed towards the half pipe. Ashlyn and Ali made their way over. They watched Teagan go up the ramp then 50-50 grind against the railing before going back down.

“Dude that was so rad!” Ashlyn hooted and clapped. Teagan looked over to see Ali wave. Teagan smiled at the sight of the two. She really enjoyed their company. It made her heart warm at the fact she had these two people who actually cared about her. Other than Bill and Jenny of course.

“Hey!” Teagan shouted with a wave as she fly up the ramp and landed on the top. She jumped off the side and onto the ground. Ali and Ashlyn walked over to her, meeting Teagan halfway.

“Alright kid, you need a fucking cellphone.” Ali said first.

“Seriously, this one over here called my cell telling us what happened to you.” Ashlyn nodded towards Jenny. Teagan looked over to here, scolding.

“Oh don’t you scold me, Teagan Autumn Bradley.” Teagan instantly wiped the expression off her face. She turned her head back to Ashlyn and Ali.

“What are you two doing today?” Ali asked, sliding her hands into her pockets.

“Work before going back to the fosters place. Jenny is working too.”

“Oh you work here now?” Ashlyn raised an eyebrow.

“Yup, with that little gem.” Teagan winked at Jenny.

“What time?” Ali pulled out her phone to check the time. 8:30 AM.

“4:00? I think.” Teagan questioned. Jenny nodded.

“4:00, but we have time. Why?” Jenny walked closer to the three.

“How about we go to AT&T to get you a phone,” Ali points at Teagan, “After we will go where ever since it’s Ashlyn’s last day here and I find out which team I have been drafted to.”  Both Teagan and Jenny just shrugged in a ‘why not’ sort of fashion. Jenny ran to the staircase then yelled up it so her dad could hear.

“Aye, yo pa!” Jenny screamed at the top of her lungs. The other three started giggling.

“What do you want demon child!” Bill shouted back causing all four of the young woman to bust up laughing.

“Teagan and I are going to go hang out with Ashlyn and Ali! Be back before 4:00! Love you!” Jenny ripped off her waist apron and tossed it onto a table nearby.

“Uh no you need to stay to get ready for later!” Bill walked out of his office so he was at the railing of the walkway above.

“Not today, satan. Not today.” Jenny blew her dad a kiss before running to the door.

“Ugh, you are so lucky I am a chill father.”

“We’ll be back before later dad I promise! Thank you!” Jenny yelled as she was out the door.

“Have fun!” Bill yelled to her then looked at the three others who were still standing in their place. “You three have fun to and come back later. Dinner is on the house tonight.” Bill waved before walking back into his office.

“Later Uncle Bill!” They all yelled before leaving.

* * *

 

Ashlyn was able to stop Ali from driving them the rest of today. She didn’t mind driving –Ali’s reckless driving was not her intended cause of death – she liked driving. Ashlyn went for Ali’s hand once she started driving. She brought it to her lips to give it a gentle kiss. Electricity. Electricity is what Ali never failed to feel around Ashlyn.

Ashlyn was tapping the wheel to the music blaring through the speakers. Ali glanced back at Jenny and Teagan through the rear view mirrors. Teagan was whispering something into her ear. It had to be funny because Jenny was giggling shyly the entire time… Maybe it was something inappropriate? God knows, Ali thought.

Ali shook her head, putting her attention back her girlfriend. Yes. Her girlfriend. Ashlyn mustered up the courage to ask her last night just as the sun was setting. Hopelessly romantic and rather cute, Ali couldn’t deny her feelings so she told Ashlyn yes –like she could deny falling for the blonde. The two have been happily dating since then.

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Ashlyn looked at her then back at the road.

“How cute you are,” Ali smiled.

“Sorry baby, I don’t do cute.” Ashlyn winked at her then focused at the task at hand, which was not killing them because she crashed.

* * *

 

Amidst all the cuteness and staring with the little giggles radiating in the backseat, Ali had gotten a call from an unknown number. She thought about denying it but also remembered that her new coach was supposed to be calling. Suddenly, it all dawned on her. It was around the time she was supposed to get the call. Ali slammed her hand on the power button for the car radio.

“Ali!” Ashlyn yelled, hand over her heart from being scared.

“Shush! All of you! I think it’s my coach!” Ali put a finger to her lips in a hushing manner. Everyone in the car shut up right away. Ali answered just before the last ring and put it on speaker.

“Hello,” Ali greeted, making sure to sound perky and sweet.

“Hi, is this Ali Krieger?” It was a manly voice. Ali was really hoping it was who she thought it was.

“This is her.” Ali confirmed, biting her lip nervously. Ashlyn reached for Ali’s hand. Teagan and Jenny moved closer.

“Hi Ali, I just wanted to call and congratulate you. Practice is first thing Monday next week at 9:30 AM. We’d like you to come in a couple days before though so we can give you a physical exam and all that good stuff. Does that sound okay?” The man asked.

“Yes I can be there whenever you would like me to come in,” Ali answered without hesistation.

“How about 2:00 in the afternoon Saturday?”

“Sounds perfect,” Ali had a grin on her face. She looked over to Ashlyn who looked excited.

“I’m glad. We’re happy to have you join us. Congratulations and welcome to the Washington Spirit. I am Mark Parsons, extremely excited to be your coach. Have a wonderful day, Ali.”

“Thank you so much!” Ali was internally screaming. Her and Ashlyn were drafted to the same team. She couldn’t believe it. The moment they hug up, Ali squealed so loud it hurt the others ears.

“Congratulations!” Ashlyn shouted, congratulatory grin plastered onto her face.

“Can you believe it? We are on the same team!” Ali started drumming on Ashlyn’s arm causing her to laugh.

“We are and I couldn’t be any happier.” Ashlyn stopped at the red light. Instantly taking this chance to give Ali a good peck on the lips.

* * *

 

It didn’t take as long as they would have expected to get a phone for Teagan. Honestly, Ali didn’t even know why she had bought this girl a phone. Teagan wasn’t her sister, cousin, niece, daughter, etc. Teagan was just another rebellious kid. Only difference was that Ali hit her in the face and felt guilty about it.

“Okay, we got some rules with this phone alright?” Ali stopped walking. Ashlyn was tugged behind, considering she was still walking and holding her hand as Ali stopped.

“Sure thing,” Teagan shrugged, facing Ali. Teagan was learning to speak louder and always face Ali. Jenny did the same. Last night, Teagan and Jenny just stayed up and talked about a lot of things. Some of it was focused on Ali and Ashlyn. Jenny was surprised Teagan was slowly but surely letting them in.

“One, you don’t use this during school hours unless you absolutely need to. Two, you actually go to school. Three, the second I hear about a fight or you getting into issues with the police again, you get it taken away. Got it?” Ali listed off every rule she thought mattered. Well, every rule she could think of before she can think of more.

“Deal,” Teagan held her hand out. Ali shook it.

“Also, if Ashlyn finds anything out either, she has my permission to take it away if it comes down to it. Are we clear?” Ali raised her eyebrows.

“Crystal,” Teagan gave the soccer players a genuine smile. No one has ever done anything like this before. Not even her real parents.

Teagan definitely wasn’t using her relationship with Ali or Ashlyn just for materialistic items but, ever since meeting the two she has gotten soccer equipment and an iphone 6. It almost made her feel like she would be going home to a loving house hold that wasn’t worrying about picking either a quick high or food on the table.

“Geez kid, got me spending all this money.” Ali laughed.

“Thank you so much, Ali. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Teagan engulfed Ali into a massive bear hug, nearly squeezing her to death.

“You are welcome. It’s intended for safety mainly but have fun too.” Ali smiled, hugging the 14 year old back. Ali has this urge to just watch over as much as she can of this teen. Ali had never been through the things she has been through. Shoot Ali doesn’t even know half the things she had gone through but she is willing to be there for everything else she might go through.

“What do you three want to do for the rest of the day? It’s my treat.” Ashlyn asked, running her thumb along Ali’s knuckles.

“Arcade!” Teagan throws out.

“Mini golf!” Ali says next.

“Paintball!” Jenny yells. Ali and Teagan look at her, nodding their heads in agreement.

“Ooooh, I like that one better.” Teagan high fives Jenny for the idea. The three look at Ashlyn, awaiting her answer.

“You three are so lucky that I dig paintball. Where’s the nearest place?” Ashlyn asks.

“Hmm, I think there is one about 45 minutes from here in the fields. I hear it’s pretty fun.” Jenny suggests

“Works for me.” Ashlyn shrugs, walking them all back to her car.

* * *

 

Ashlyn was actually very, very excited about going paintballing. She ended up going a little over the speed limit. Teagan and Jenny were chit chatting about how stoked they were. Ali was trying to get Ashlyn to relax and not get pulled over.

When they got to the paintball field, Ashlyn lied and signed the waivers for Jenny and Teagan. No way did she come this far to have to turn around so they could get a freakin signature. Ashlyn paid for everything. Neither Ali nor Ashlyn had done this before so Teagan helped Ashlyn pick out the gun and the protective gear. Jenny helped Ali.

All of them split up in teams. Ali wanted it to be adults versus kids but Teagan quickly changed that idea. She was now with Ashlyn on a team versus Ali and Jenny. This was going to be one hell of a fight. The owner of the fields led them to their war zone. He gave them two different colored bandanas. One red, the other blue.

“Rules, keep a good distance away from shooting. Never intentionally aim for the face. The groin is off limits for shooting at. Do not go outside of the paintball field. No fighting. Other than that, be safe. Have fun and let the war begin!”  The owner left the shooting zone as quickly as possible after stating the rules.

“Best team wins. Whoever gets hit steps out. Whoever is left at the end, that team wins.” Jenny states, “Good, now get on yours side. I’ll shoot that target over there,” Jenny points to a tower of tires, “to signal the start of this round.” The four of them agreed then split up.

“Whatever happens, I am not losing to Ashlyn.” Ali says, hiding behind a wood barrier.

“I am not losing to Teagan.” Jenny replies.

“You get Tea. I get Ashlyn.” Ali said as they both pull down their masks. They nod then fist bump.

“I get Ali. You get Jenny.” Ashlyn whispers to Teagan.

“Of course dude. I am not losing to those princesses.”

“Warrior Princess is so going down.”

“Hey, you call her Warrior Princess too?” Teagan asked excitedly.

“Yeah man, technically that’s what her name means.” Ashlyn laughed then knocked Teagan’s mask down before hers. They high five before splitting up.

Jenny looked over to Ali from across the field. They nodded once as a signal. Jenny stood, revealing herself so she can shoot the tower of ties she was supposed to. Paint splattered all over it. Shots flew out. Jenny ducked back down. She could see paint splattering the boards near her. She got up and ran towards Ali.

Ali was trying to see who was shooting her through a hole behind the wood barrier. She saw the top of a head. Blonde hair. Ashlyn. Ali jumped to her feet and started shooting at her. Ashlyn ducked back down. She wasn’t about to get shot in the very beginning of the first round.

Teagan liked to take risks. She got up, sprinting across the field. She saw Jenny running towards Ali and tried to shoot. She barely missed her as the paintball skimmed the sleeve of her shirt.  Teagan turned and sprinted out of the center of the war zone to go hide behind stacks of hay.

Ali saw a figure coming at her from the side. She spun on her heels, aiming the gun for the persons head. Jenny threw her hands up in surrender.

“Jesus Al, I’m a friendly.” Jenny rushed out. Ali lowered her gun.

“Sorry I thought you were Ash.” Ali chuckled before going back to hide.

“We need a plan,” Jenny said while shooting at Teagan’s retreating figure.

“How about this, you run across the center of the field as a distraction. You just shoot like crazy. Doesn’t matter if you aim or not. When you see me leap over the boards, you dive behind the nearest barrier so I can start shooting. I’ll go for Ashlyn first. When their attention is one me and you have recovered, come out and start going for Teagan, sound good?” Ali planned out everything. It was perfect.

Ali counted to three. When time was up, Jenny ran out across the center of the field. Her paintballs splashed and splattered all over the place. Exactly as Ali hoped, Teagan and Ashlyn exposed themselves to shoot at Jenny. Ali stood from her spot aiming at Ashlyn. She missed the first time, gaining all the attention.

Ali shot a few more times. Boom. Ashlyn was shot square in the chest. Pink paint splashed across her clothing. Teagan was next. Jenny recovered rather quickly from her dive. She gathered herself onto her feet, randomly shooting the direction she last saw Teagan. In a split second, Teagan had pink paint all across her bicep. Shooting stopped the moment Ashlyn and Teagan threw their hands up in surrender.

“Damn it!” Teagan whined. Everyone made their way to the center of the field.

“Looks like the princesses won,” Ali lifted her mask. The others mirrored her action.

“Good job, Al!” Jenny held her hand up. Ali slapped her against it in a high five.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ashlyn pouted. She lifted her arm. She checked her watch. It was 2:46 PM. “So it’s 2:26, we can make it back in time if I speed.”

“Sounds good, let’s go return our rentals.” They all walked off. All talking about today’s events.

* * *

 

Ashlyn was talking to some teenage boys who were skating on the half pipe. They were talking about skating and surfing. Ashlyn was in love with those two activities ever since she could remember. Teagan was helping Jenny with those in the café. She hadn’t seen Ali for an hour so. Almost like Ali had left.

Ashlyn excused herself from the boys. She needed to ask Ali something. She needed to talk to her girlfriend. Ali, well Ali had changed something within Ashlyn. She was glowing more. She was smiling more. For once Ashlyn genuinely felt happy. It was like some crazy adrenaline rush. Ashlyn never expected to feel these emotions so early. Vibes. Maybe connections. She doesn’t know. Ashlyn just knew that there was something there that she will never be able to disregard.

Ashlyn went on one adventure trying to find Ali. As she was walking around she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. She looked in the direction it came from. It was Ali…and four other guys. Ashlyn stopped walking. She was waiting. Watching.

Ashlyn was observing the situation. The four guys scooted closer, almost trapping Ali against the wall. Ali had her arms wrapped around herself. It was like she was shielded herself. Her eyes were searching around for something, someone. The guy closest to Ali moved his hand, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as he leaned down to say something in her ear. Ali slammed her eyes shut. She looked like she was scared or crying. Maybe both.

Ashlyn sprang into action. She nearly ran over there. Ashlyn stepped up, sliding her hands down Ali’s arms to let her know it was her. It was a gentle brush of her fingertips. Somehow, Ali could tell it was her without even opening her eyes. Ali embraced the touch of Ashlyn’s hands, grabbing onto them tightly. Ashlyn pulled Ali into her. Ali instantaneously curled into Ashlyn’s side. Ashlyn moved Ali behind her as she straightened her body. She shot daggers at every guy in front of her.

“Excuse me, do we have a problem here?” Ashlyn clenched her jaw. She did not want to snap.

“No, we were just talking to her,” The guy who touched Ali stepped up to Ashlyn. He turned his head to his friends, “If she can even hear.” He muttered, not quietly either. His friends just laughed with him.

Ashlyn’s twisted the front of the guy’s t-shirt and slammed him into the wall where was just against. “What the fuck did you just say?” Ashlyn said through gritted teeth.

“Are you defending little miss deaf girl?” The guy laughed in her face. Ashlyn only pulled him forward to then slam him harder against the wall.

“Don’t you dare speak those words again or I will fucking kill you and all your prick friends.” Ashlyn snapped. She twisted his shirt in his hands more.

“What are you going to do about it?” He seethed through the pain coursing through his back.

“I will break your fucking hand that you touched her with. Never touch my girlfriend again. If I so much as see you look her way again, I will find you and beat the shit out of me. You never disrespect a lady.” In the blink of an eye, Ashlyn grabbed one of his wrists, twisting his arm behind his back as she slammed him face first against the wall. He yelped in pain.

“Hell yeah I am defending that beautiful woman behind me. She deals with enough shit. She does not need from your punk ass.” Ashlyn pushed his arm further up. The guy shrieked.

“What’s your name?” Ashlyn asked, putting more pressure on his arm.

“Vincent! My name is Vincent!” He yelled, hissing at all the pain and pressure he felt.

“Vincent, if I so much as see you step through that warehouse door again, I will easily get you escorted out with a few punches to your ego, you hear me? Don’t let me see your face again. Learn how to be respectful. Know your boundaries and watch what you say. I will happily come after you the next time you lay a hand on that woman behind me!” Ashlyn added more pressure into his arm before stepping back.

“Leave!” Ashlyn shouted.  Vincent only ran away, tears in his eyes as his friends chased after him. Ashlyn turned to see Jenny and Teagan looking at her like she was crazy. Ashlyn shook her head excusing herself.

“Alex?” Ashlyn looked at the brunette crying in front of her. Ashlyn opened her arms welcoming her into her arms as Ali threw herself at her. Ashlyn held her tight. She didn’t want Ali to not feel safe. She didn’t want anyone invading her personal space like that. Nor did she want anyone to say the things that guy said.

“Thank you so much.” Ali buried her face into Ashlyn’s chest.

“Alex, what happened?” Ashlyn brushed away any hair from her face. She never wanted Ali to hide her beautiful face.

“His friend saw my hearing aids. They started saying stuff like what they wanted to do to me. They thought I couldn’t hear them even though I had them in. I was so scared. Vincent started getting touchy. I tried to leave but they only blocked me in more. I was so scared.” Tears were streaming down her face as she gasped out each word. Ashlyn didn’t know what to say so she pulled her back in, running her hand down Ali’s hair.

“You are safe now. I promise i won’t let anyone touch you or say things like that to you again.” Ashlyn kissed the top of her head. “Let’s go outside. Get you some air.” Ali agreed. Ashlyn grabbed her hand in hers, passing Jenny, Uncle Bill, and Teagan on the way out.

Ashlyn sat on the ground, holding a crying Ali in her arms. Did Ali experience this often? Was she was subjected to this sort of thing? Were people always cruel to her? Was this the first time it happened or has it happened before? Many questions were racing around Ashlyn’s mind. Only thing she could focus on was how she was going to make sure this never happened again.

Ashlyn tapped her fingertips against Ali’s shoulder blades. Ali pulled back, lifting her head so she was looking exactly at Ashlyn’s lips. Ashlyn made sure she spoke clearly so Ali didn’t have to think back to figure out what she was saying.

“I want you to teach me sign language.” Ashlyn said, looking at Ali’s eyes as she read Ashlyn’s lips. When she registered everything, her eyes darted to meet Ashlyn’s.

“You want to learn sign language?” Ali was shocked. Not one of her past significant others had ever wanted to learn sign language for her.

“I want you to be able to talk to me without worrying about having hearing aids in or not. I want to be able to talk to you without worrying about your hearing aids. I want you to be able to communicate with me in more than one way. Will you teach me?” Ashlyn ran her thumb along Ali’s lips, tracing them.

“Y-yes.” Ashlyn smiled wide at the answer. She was going to practice sign language every day if it meant she was able to show Ali how much she cared. She was crazy for this defender. Ali was so strong yet so fragile. Ashlyn does not want to lose Ali. What if her hearing aids happen to run out one day or they forget them on a road trip? Ashlyn wanted to be able to talk to Ali rather than _talking_ to Ali. She wanted to prove to Ali that she will do anything to be there. To help her. If learning sign language was a way to help. To grow with her has a person. Ashlyn will do just that.

“Alex?” Ashlyn looked at Ali, “I think I am falling for you.” She whispered…but she didn’t have to worry. Ali was reading her lips. Ali registered what she said.

“I think I am falling for you too,” Ali confessed, brushing her lips against Ashlyn’s lips ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i HOPE YOU ENJOYED. pleeeaasssseeeee go follow me on my USWNT tumblr. i do have a personal one but i will give my uswnt one. Go there and follow me and message me. Send me ideas or whatever you feel like. Send me give vibes about how rad something is. Become friends with me and tell me more about yourself. Just go on over there and follow and message me. I love it. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON HERE TOO. I GENERALLY DECIDE WHAT TO WRITE ON WHAT YOU ALL ARE DIGGING AND NOT DIGGING SO YEAH! HAVE A RAD CHAD DAY!
> 
> blog: please-dream-2411.tumblr.com


	10. Not Losing Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was gonna update yesterday but it got too late for me too and i was exhausted. I am still insanely exhausted. I hope you dig the chapter. You are all rad. 
> 
> question: what word do you say the most?

I couldn’t sleep last night. My mind was going haywire. Too much was going on for me to be able to settle down and relax. Ashlyn was still asleep in my bed. We went home right after everything that had happened at the Hideout. I couldn’t stay there any longer. I offered Teagan a ride home but she dismissed the offer saying she will stay with jenny another night.

Everything was getting to me. I was being pulled in different directions. I don’t know how to handle it. I don’t know what to do. I decided to go for a run. It was super early. 4:45 AM. It was Friday. I needed to be in Maryland tomorrow to meet with my new coach. How can I be on tip top shape if I am not even there mentally right now? Secrets make you sick. I need to figure out how to talk to Ashlyn about the phone call I received yesterday.

Two miles in. I wasn’t too tired. A little sweaty but not too bad. Having to run up and down a field, chasing after soccer players for 90 plus minutes improves your cardio so much. I didn’t want to leave Ashlyn alone too long so I went with running since it would be faster and easier. I looked up to see a park. Two and a half mile mark reached.

As I was running past it, I saw a young boy maybe 12 or 13 shooting hoops. He was practicing tricks and lay ups. First the right side then the left. Three pointers right after. He was really good. Dedication for waking up early to go shoot hoops pays off. It reminded me of myself. Soccer is my escape from reality. My way of finding my true self on and off the field.

Didn’t take me too long to pass the park so I kept running. I hit three miles two minutes later, finishing the second half of the second mile easily. It is probably best if I turn back around so I did. I turned down a street that led be in a huge circle almost. It didn’t take me too long to run the next three miles back. A 6 mile run would suffice for today.

I had ear buds in my ears but no music playing. I didn’t even have my hearing aids in. Even if I did have them in, I couldn’t put ear buds in my ears because the spot would have been taking. I wonder what that is like. What is like to hear everything clearly? To hear the words your love confesses without having to read lips or catch the last few words. I wonder what it is like to hear the coos of your children without needing hearing aids. What is it like to hear your family’s laughter at a gathering? What is it like to have to not worry about signing every little thing you want to say?

I always wondered that. Some people wonder how it is not being able to hear anything. I ended up being the few that knows what it is like. I am living it. I have been haunted by “what ifs?” my entire life. I was always placed in the damaged goods file. Ali Krieger, deaf soccer player. I wanted to be more than that. I didn’t want to be the deaf soccer player. I didn’t want that to be my story. I wanted to be known for my playing skills. I wanted to be known for the way I can defend on the field and being caring off the field. I didn’t want to be known as the first deaf women’s national team soccer player. I didn’t want the rest of me as a human to be disregarded over my hearing disability.

Why me, you know? Why am I living this life? Why did I have to learn everything I needed if I wanted to communicate with others? Why did I have to push extra hard so I could be where I am today? Why am I me? Why am I the way I am? Why me? The answer is who knows. I guess God does but sometimes who knows.

Before I knew it, I was running up my porch. My legs were burning. My body was drenched it sweat. Everything was on fire. I locked the front door then ran upstairs. I needed to wash off my filth and I’m not just talking about the sweat. I need to wash off every negative thought or vibe. No negativity should be allowed in my head.  

It doesn’t take me long to shower. Hair, face, body, done. It is simple really. I was walking into my room with a clean sports bra and nike compression shorts on, drying my hair out with my towel, when Ashlyn woke up. I leaned against the doorway, watching her. She kept reaching out for me but woke up when she realized I wasn’t there.

“I am right here babe,” I say from my spot.

“Come here,” Ashlyn replied sleepily. I think sleepy voices are either the hottest or most adorable voices ever. Ashlyn’s voice was both. I tossed my towel aside before I lay down beside Ashlyn. I kissed her cheek then gathered her into my arms. Within seconds, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

Sun was bursting through the room window. I have to pack today. I have to leave tomorrow. I don’t want to leave yet but I have no choice. I am walking down the stairs, rubbing my tired eyes when i smell something good. I hear laughter coming from the kitchen. I follow the scent and the sounds.

I reach the kitchen. My girlfriend and my father are bonding whilst cooking breakfast. Sights like this make me love the little pieces of life. I lean against the wall and watch as they tell cheesy jokes they deem as hilarious. Both of them are toppling over with laughter. My father slams his hand down on the counter as he tries to breathe within the fit. Maybe it is time I break this up so he doesn’t die in front of me.

“Good morning you two,” I make my presence known.

“Good morning, Alex.” My dad gasps out with a huge grin.

“Good morning baby,” Ashlyn meets me halfway, placing a kiss on my forehead.

“What are you two doing?” I kiss Ashlyn’s cheek before snatching a piece of bacon. My hand gets slapped because of it.

“Don’t steal the bacon yet!” Ashlyn chastises.

“I’m sorry. I’m hungry dude.”

“Did you just call me dude?” Ashlyn laughs. I shrug and smile. “You are so lucky you are cute…dude.” Ashlyn winks then goes back to the, from what I can see, spinach omelets. It only takes a few minutes for the food to be completely ready.  I helped set up the table. For a majority of the breakfast we all ate in silence.

How are you supposed to tell your girlfriend and your dad about that type of phone call? I do not even know where to start. How do I even bring that up? Should I just blurt it out? You know what, I am just going to blurt it out.

“Dr. Watowski called me yesterday,” I blurted out. Ashlyn stopped her fork midway while my dad dropped his fork completely. I closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting for the bombard of questions.

“Who is Dr. Watowski?” Ashlyn spoke up first.

“Why? When did you go see him? Did you go see him? Are you sick or anything? Why did he call?” My father kept going and going with the questions. To shut him up I just put my hand in the air so he would stop.

“No I never went to see him. I was surprised that he even called.” I looked down then at my dad as I signed something to him. My dad leaned back in his chair, hand covering his mouth. Ashlyn just watched us. She hadn’t learned what I just said.

“Al, what did you say?” Ashlyn asked me. For some reason I just couldn’t look at her. I couldn’t raise my eyes just to meet hers. “Alex what happened?” Her voice was shaky.

“Dr. Watowski has been my doctor ever since I was born. When my parents found out I was deaf they tried to find one of the best doctors that specialized in hearing. Yesterday he called to tell me about a surgery that could be the next step to gaining full hearing. If I schedule the surgery and it goes as planned, I will be able to hear as if I was never born deaf. No more signing. No more reading lips. No more hearing aids.” I take a deep, shaky breath. I try to place my hands into my lap when Ashlyn beats me to it. She gently grabs my hand and squeezes it.

“What happens if you get it and it doesn’t go well?” Ashlyn is barely auditable. I can hear her slightly but I have to read her lips through the entire question.

I pause as I stare at our hands. I clear my throat before continuing. “There is a chance that I could lose the ability to hear even with hearing aids. No more hearing aids. Strictly sign language and reading lips.” Ashlyn’s head drops.

All I have ever thought of in my life was what it would be like not to worry. What it would be like to hear whispers. What will it be like when I have children? Should I take a risk and see if it works? Or should I be an inspiration as myself now and continue reading lips or signing or listening as hard as I can with hearing aids? Being deaf has made me who I am today.

“Have you decided?” I look over to my father and shake my head no.

“No sir. I am still thinking. I don’t know where my heart or mind stands as of right now. I have no idea what I plan on doing. Until then my mind will solely be focused on soccer, Ashlyn and Teagan.  As of right now, they are most important to me. I will not decide without them. I will not decide without me being completely sure of what I expect for life or what I want.” I am staring in his eyes as I say this all. He understands. I can tell he cares. My dad is scared.

“By the time you decide remember that your mother and I will forever be here for you kiddo.” I only nod. What more can I do? Now, my girlfriend.

“Ashlyn?” I try to get her attention. She is spacing off.

“Alex, I will be here through it all. It isn’t up to me. I plan on supporting you through and through.  Whatever you decide, I will be here.”  She lifts my hand to kiss it lightly. I can feel the truth through the small kiss.

“Come on, let’s finish breakfast.” Both of them nod. For the rest of breakfast all of us are too consumed in our thoughts to even attempt to hold a conversation. How can we with this news? I am rethinking everything. I am trying to wrap my mind around it all. Most of all, I am so fucking stuck.

* * *

 

Ashlyn went out shopping for something. I don’t know what. She just told me that she was going to go shopping and that I couldn’t come. My thoughts were too crazy for me to stay home alone. I felt like I was going to go psycho. I feel suffocated. Only thing that could change that right now is soccer. I grabbed my soccer stuff and threw it into my car for the second time through this past week. Minus well get in one more practice session back home before I leave to D.C.

I am ran a mile around the track as a warm up. I am currently running through cones to practice my agility. I needed it to be spot on. I go over some of the drills that I had Teagan run through. Going back to the basics isn’t bad. Sometimes it’s good to improve on those to continue to grow more as a player.

I stopped agility to go work on what I needed to critique first. My left foot has always been hard to work on. I need to focus on that first. I dump out all the balls from the bag I brought. I put my foot on one, rolling it to where I want to place all of the balls. I started from going down the line left to right. It was a curve line. I needed to practice from different angles.

I was going down the left side, practicing as if I was being blocked by a left back. I shot it and missed. It made me mad. I kept going though. I kicked as hard and fast as I could. I was pushing as much as I could. Multiple tries. i only made half the shots I took.

My frustration was getting the best of me. Maybe I should have paid attention to where I kick the soccer ball. I got so irritated that I kicked the ball in some randomly direction. I didn’t follow it after until I heard a loud yelp.

“Ali what the hell!” My head snapped in the direction of the shriek. Teagan was lying on the floor, cradling her face.

“Oh my gosh! Tea, I am so sorry!” I sprinted over to her. I kneeled down, pulling her hands away so I could look at her face. Definitely was not as bad as the first time I have hit her. Why is that I always ended up hitting her?

“Nice Ali, my eye isn’t too bad this time right?” She puts her hands back on her face while I shake my head no.

“You’re good.” I sit next to her. First thing I do is bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. My mind wanders to the phone call again. It is like it is haunting me.

“So you are leaving tomorrow, aren’t you?” My head turns towards Teagan. I had to focus on her facial features to realize the tears streaming down her cheeks. I reach up, turn her head to mine and wipe away her tears.

“I do. I am going to miss you, you know that?” I confess, still wiping her tears with my thumb.

“I don’t want you to go.” Teagan threw at me. My body stumbles back as I catch her in my arms. I sit us up, Tea still in my arms.

“I know kiddo. I don’t want to leave you either.” I run my hand over her hair in an attempt to calm her.

“Why does everyone I truly care and love leave me so often?” Teagan is bawling into my chest. I can only rub her back and caress her hair. I don’t know how to respond. She is so broken and battered from the past. I don’t want her to lose me either.

“I won’t be gone forever. I will visit you on my weekends off. Maybe you and jenny can come visit on your fall and winter breaks. Any extended weekend or breaks you get off we can plan to have you come with her or Ash and I will come visit you.” I close my eyes, not wanting to let my emotions get the better of me. It has never been hard to leave someone like this…ever.

“You and Ash have been the only people there for me other than Uncle Bill and Jenny. I cannot lose you two.” I nod, leaning my forehead against Teagan’s head.

“Hey, look at me.” I lift her head so we are met face to face, “You are not losing, Tea. You have your phone. You can call us and text us. I am only a state away.  We can skype. Without  a doubt though, you need to promise that you are going to focus in school now. Also, you have to promise me to practice. We can always come practice together when I come down here. If you need help you can ask me or Ash.”

“I promise,” Teagan reaches up, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“Good. No more crying. Don’t worry because you aren’t losing us.” I give Teagan a kiss on the head. For some reason, she is slowly getting to the point where she is either like my little sister or my own daughter. She is becoming one of my own. In that moment, we both realized that. I don’t think I mind though. I promised to be there for her.

“Can we go out for ice cream?” Teagan sounds hopeful and I chuckle. _Déjà vu._

“Come on kid.” I answer, helping her to her feet.

We cleaned up rather fast. Everything was put back inside my car within minutes. I took her to the parlor we went to the night we first met. Teagan has already proved the rumors wrong. She has already proved others opinions or perspective of her as a person, wrong. This is going to be a different chapter in life moving D.C., but I know it will be worth the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at: please-dream-2411.tumblr.com
> 
> Comment what you think! If you have any prompts or ideas for new or my current stories then shoot them my way if you'd like. if you have any questions about anything just message me on tumblr. i guess that is it. 
> 
> WAIT! School starts in 15 days which means i have 15 more days before i am consumed in 3 AP classes and a college course for one semester. I will definitely do my best to update often but school does come first especially since i am closing this chapter of schooling in my life. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Shaka.


	11. Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit short but i hope you're digging it. Sorry for not posting. I have been super busy. School starts next week... college is going to go from next year to next week real fucking fast.

Ali and Ashlyn had been training harder than ever with the Spirit. After being examined and approved to play, Ali dove in head first to improve her game. If she was going to prove herself – as she had, claiming the title of the best right back of the world – for the World Cup, she was going to need to give her all during the club season.

On their off time, Ashlyn and Ali had gotten closer and closer by the moment. Each night they would go back with their roommates or they would sleep over at one another’s apartment. If they weren’t resting at home, they were out with friends or out on a date. They would go hiking to find themselves a new spot outside of the punch bowl in Ali’s hometown.

Moment came where all they would do was lie down in bed, thinking about how amazing it felt to feel the caring nature of someone else radiating off of them. Ali spent nights which turned to months, examining different ways to let those 3 big words flow from the tip of her tongue. Ashlyn would lay in her apartment bed, analyzing every missed opportunity where she could have swallowed her fear and let those three simple words slip from her lips.

Ashlyn was left breathless every time she got to look into those brown orbs that she had soon claimed as her new home. Ali melted into Ashlyn’s touch, trying to remember when the last time was where she ever felt that safe.

Each night they were together, Ali would teach Ashlyn sign language. Every night they weren’t together, they would skype so Ali could continue teaching her more sign language. She still wondered if it was going to be useful anymore. She had yet to decide what she was going to do. Ashlyn would bring it up here and there. In all honesty, she wasn’t sure what Ali should do. Ashlyn just knew she would love her no matter what. She knew she would still be by her side supporting her just like she had the past couple of months.

Time was slowly ticking. The sand in their hourglass was so close to filling the bottom. Ali’s doctor would email her now and then to check up on her. Ali would avoid everything to buy her more time to decide. Ali just wanted a sign to know that maybe, just maybe she shouldn’t go with the surgery. She wanted to be able to hear without the hearing aids. She wanted to converse with someone without the sign language. She wanted to hear her children laugh or cry or tell her their stories about their day or their recent crush. She wanted to feel normal. Ali ached for it like she did many times as a young child because she was bullied. She ached for it like the times she was told she wasn’t good enough on the field because her disability. Ali had proved everyone wrong. Now she needed something to prove her wrong and change the internal struggle she felt as she dwelled more in the path of surgery.

It was game day. Home game. Portland vs. Washington. The Spirit won a hard fought game 3-2. Ali was exhausted but she always stayed behind to sign items for her fans. Ashlyn was about 10 feet away, signing jerseys, keeper gloves, fan signs, pictures, whatever you could think of. Ali was doing the same when she heard a small voice screaming her name louder than those around her. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact a little girl was screaming from so far away and loud enough that Ali was able to hear it above the other fans surrounding her. Ali needed to find the body behind the voice.

Ali followed the screams until she was standing in front of a seven year old girl. A small body containing a roaring voice. Ali thought she was the most precious girl ever. She smiled and met her eyes. They glistened with shock, happiness, and excitement all at once. Shockingly, that wasn’t the only thing that Ali caught.  Ali saw something hidden under the brown locks of the girl. She squinted her eyes so they focused. They were hearing aids. Ali was in shock. She just shook the distraction and shock away so she could talk to the girl.

“Hey there, princess. What is your name?” Ali asked, grabbing the jersey and cleats the girl was holding to her. Ali started to sign each thing one at a time.

“My name is Emiliana.” The girl answered. Ali smiled and handed back her items.

“Nice to meet you, Emiliana.” Ali held her hand out and shook the girl’s hand. The next thing that happened made Ali burst into tears. Emiliana let go of Ali’s hand after shaking it to sign to her.

“I am seven years old and I am deaf. When I got to the age of understanding it, my family and I took classes so that I could learn sign language, read lips, and talk as if I didn’t have a hearing impairment. Luckily, just like you I can hear with hearing aids in.” Emiliana signed smoothly to Ali. There were no stutters or mistakes in her signing. You could see all the effort she had put into learning. Emiliana lifted her hands to brush her brown hair behind her ears, revealing the aids.

“I learned about you when I was five.” Emiliana started to sign again before Ali could respond. Ali watch her hands move and sign everything out perfectly. “My parents wanted me to have someone just like me to look up to. They showed me videos of you playing soccer and I knew I wanted to be just like you. I started playing immediately. My dream is to someday play on the U.S. Women’s National Team just like you and win a world cup like I believe the 23 that end up on the roster will achieve. Thank you for listening to me. Thank you again for signing my stuff. You are a true inspiration and I just wanted to thank you for showing me that despite my hearing disability, I can still become what I dream to be.” Emiliana finished signing, nervously lowering her hands when done.

Ali wiped her now bloodshot eyes. It was clearly evident she cried. Ali raised her hands to sign to Emiliana, “Your words mean so much to me. You may not know it but you just helped me find the solution to so many problems. Thank you so much. Can I hug you before you go?” Emiliana eagerly nodded, causing Ali to laugh. Ali pulled the little girl into a tight embrace before slowly letting her go.

Ali was able to get Emiliana’s parents number to keep in touch on her progress through soccer and her progress with her hearing. Soon she was done signing autographs so she went her separate ways from the stands. Ali was walking to the locker rooms when Ashlyn came up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder so she didn’t startle her.

Ali was too distracted to focus on listening to her. She was busy looking at the number on her hand, trying to memorize it just in case it washed away. The interaction with Emiliana kept replaying through her head. Ashlyn was completely confused. _Is Ali upset with me?_   Ashlyn thought over and over.

Finally, Ashlyn stopped Ali by gently grasping onto her bicep. She lightly spun Ali around and signed her a question.

“Alex, what is wrong? I have been trying to stop you the past minute or so.” Ashlyn dropped her hands when Ali exposed the hand written upon. Ashlyn looked down at the number even more confused. She took Ali’s hand in hers before giving her a questioning look.

“I made up my mind.” Ali breathes out. She glanced down at her hand then back to Ashlyn. She had a smile on her face brighter than the sun. Ashlyn hadn’t seen anything like it before. It made her insides melt. “I do not want to have the surgery. I think the current me is enough. I think I am perfect the way I am. I want to show others that deal with any type of hearing disability that they are too.”

In that moment, Ashlyn realized how in love she was with Ali. Every reason as to why she felt what she did for her, was all visible to her now. Ali has done nothing but care for others first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked. I'm trying something out. Timeline will probably be off and mixed around but that's okay because it's just a story lol.


End file.
